Satan's Werewolf
by ZErO SuBsTaNce
Summary: As the blood soaked in my mouth I was clearly reminded that I was inhuman the hunt the thrill of the kill took me. As the virgin laid before my mouth envisioned feasting on her flesh for I knew no rest I was and will forever be Satan's Werewolf. Shiz/Nat R&R WARNING EXTREME GORE,HORROR,SEX,BLOOD,MURDER AND OCCULT IF SENSITIVE PLEASE DO NOT READ!
1. Black Treasures of Melancholy Part 1

_**AN: Hello folks well this is a new story that I'm making I know I'm piling on the stories and making work more difficult. Please do trust me that this story will be good. I got this title from a song called Satan's Werewolf I like the song a lot it's a black metal song if you like metal fans you should listen to this. There is a lot of murder and occultism in this story so if you're hardcore Christian I suggest that you avoid this story all together. There is no Futa in this story you're going to have to read my other story for that sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Feeling the warmth in my mouth no other feeling attracts and destroys me. My claws extend and flex as I rip through my victim. Only the blood in my mouth feeds my lustful hunger only I can stop the circle of madness for I am the madness itself. Only he controls me only for what I am _

_Satan's Werewolf_

"Ok now class any feed back to the reading of this poem?"

"It was classic horror."

"Ahhh yes but besides the themes of old horror within Hollywood where does the folklore end and begin?" The writing and literature honors class of Fuuka University voices stood still at the teacher's question. Looking out the window a pair of lips moved at their own accordance to the question.

"It doesn't end nothing ends when it comes to horror." Crossing his arms and looking with a smirk the young dark-haired teacher smiled in interest to the answer. His true feelings hid behind his toothpaste white smile that shown so visibly it became blinding towards the cobalt-haired woman's soul.

"Well please do explain your supposition to your statement Kuga-san."

"It's simple really the author Anton LaVey clearly uses the werewolf in a means of metaphor. In this meaning he means to say that his ferocity as a "werewolf" is madness but he keeps a view on his morality. From this I can only assume that he enjoys being a predator and killing his victims metaphorically speaking. So, in conclusion to this there is no ending to horrors of life and death from a naturalist point of view."

Rubbing his chin and smiling at the younger woman's response, he leaned back onto the desk before speaking. Predicting her teacher's next line of words Natsuki turned out to look towards the window.

"Hmm…naturalist point of view. Well are there anymore comments or questions for Kuga-san or for me?"

"I have a question, is it true that the Anton LaVey killed over two-hundred and eighty people in attempts to raise Satan's werewolf?" Smiling at the statement he watched as the class whispered at the new and old information that was being processed.

"Well according to the trail before his death they say he has only admitted to sixty-six murders. Even though only three of the bodies were found, this is folklore at its best. Anyways there is a rumor that he owned a true copy of the satanic bible containing all of the magic's to the world. Within the passages it says that there is a way to raise Satan's Werewolf. Of course this is all make believe; now I expect those reports to be done before the end of the weekend and turned into my office at the end of this week."

Hearing the bell ring Natsuki gathered her stuff before her name was called once again by her instructor.

"Natsuki, can I speak with you for a moment?" Turning on her heel to look at the teacher before her, her cobalt eyes dug deeply into his. Her gut put in an uneasy place only her mind could process.

"Yes Professor Kanzaki…"

"That was a brilliant response in discussion a few minutes ago where did you come up with an answer?" Looking with a light smile and not liking any minute of the so-called instructors eyes peering at her chest she spoke.

"It's simple before the murders took place Anton LaVey's poems held a clear statement to his intentions. The decoding of metaphors and mysticism only covers the surface of what his intentions were."

"You know you're something brilliant." Flinching at the teacher's oncoming hand towards her cheek the college student stepped back before speaking.

"I-I have to go."

"Yes well look out for any changes about the test and let me know if you need anything."

…

"Hey how was class?"

"Nothing special as always," spoke the twenty-one year old. Watching as her roommate bounced the ball against the wall repeatedly she sighed. Slamming her books on the desk she set an elbow on them looking over towards her roommate.

"So you are going to Haruka's party or what?"

"No I have studying to do Nao I don't have any time for anything."

"Are you serious right now? I mean this is the hottest party of the year! I mean guys are going to be there actual guys. Seriously Natsuki are you a lesbo I mean if you are I don't mind bunking with yo-"

"I'm not a lesbian ok it's just that I have to get through this Lit class. Then I have honors physics' so I can't."

"Are your serious honors physics'? Look at yourself Natsuki. I have been your roommate for a year now and you're already starting to look like George Bush's wife."

Looking down Natsuki was now wearing a long dark grey skirt with a pink button up blouse. Turning around to look at her roommate she held up her arms.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Hun everything is wrong so have you came out to your parents?" A confused and strained look came up on Natsuki facial features.

"Came out to my parents about what?"

"About you being an extreme closet case with no life."

"I'm not a closet case it's just that I want to get finished with this semester and be done with this project. Also there is no problem with the way I dress."

"Oooh Kanzaki's class right? Let me guess the Anton LaVey project/murder in literature project?"

"Yeah the same one..."

"Good luck with that outta everything he's the strictest on that project. It's like he has an obsession with that guy creepy if you ask me."

Smiling at her roommate's statement Natsuki turned to her work that she now pulled out. Sitting in her chair she shook her head at her roommate's antics.

* * *

_**AN: Well I hope you like this installment of Satan's Werewolf now before anything happens and the stones are thrown at me. I'm letting everyone know that Natsuki and Shizuru are out of character on this I'm a big fan of changing character personalities. I mean really if you look in the Mai-hime I want to say 98% of the stories have Natsuki as the dominant and Shizuru as a submissive. Well it's not going to be this way in this story so for those that don't like it I'm sorry, but this is my new vision. Now on to the occult thing well folks if you don't know who Anton LaVey is he is the father of my religion and the starter of Satanism. If you don't know what that means then I suggest you look it up as for the killings of Anton LaVey that part is fake he's just the founder of Satanism and the writer of the Satanic Bible yes there is one look on eBay. If there's any question please feel free to leave them in a review as or pm. **_

_**Preview:**__ "Hey how about a drink?"_

_**Zero**_


	2. Black Treasures of Melancholy Part 2

_**AN: Well I couldn't sleep so decided to write another chapter I don't know how long this is going to be. As for the "guest reviewers" just so you know if you have a problem with me not using the original personalities of Shizuru and Natsuki tough cookie. I'm not going to make up my own characters just so I can write a short story this is fan fiction. Unless you write yourself no one should tell anyone how to shape a character or plot unless they are a beta. I like fan fiction, but in my opinion this strict sense that I have to obey character rules and how they are is the very thing that I don't agree with. On the slogan for fan fiction says UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION, NOT CONTAIN YOUR IMAGINATION! So in conclusion I have nothing to say about these reviewers, but for future reviewers please keep negative comments to yourself there is a way to say things and even write them I'm not being rude just honest.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The next day rolled in as Thursday for Fuuka University came, Natsuki felt her gut contain with pressure once again. With a small sigh the last day of the week came in full speed ahead. Waiting for her last class to start, Natsuki thought back towards her roommate's comments. They were quickly interrupted by the comments of her classmates around her as she slightly listened.

"Did you hear about Haruka's party tonight?"

"Yeah I heard it's going to be intense this year."

"What about you Natsuki are you going?" The woman jumped as she felt a strange cold hand on her shoulder, knowing that it wasn't her roommate she looked over towards the girl behind her. Her teal blue hair had shown in the sun her presence just as her professors twisted her gut. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion the cobalt-haired woman spoke in the lightest voice not to generate any rudeness.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you again?"

"I'm sorry my name is Tomoe I was the one that asked that question yesterday."

"Oh yes the one about the LaVey murders. How did you know that much about the case?"

"Well my family is into law enforcement and my father and grandfather worked on the case. Even though they didn't tell details to me I still would sneak and read about some cases and I ran into his. So do you really believe there is a satanic bible?"

"Well no not really, I mean it's all fiction and there's no such thing as Satan's werewolf. Just regular wolves exist nothing more and nothing less, only things can be proven with science."

Hearing the laughter of the teal-haired woman, Natsuki's spine cringed in fear at the woman's laugh. To others it may have sounded genuine, but the twenty-one year old couldn't help but feel as the gesture of laughter to be forced. The bell rung answering the woman's silent prayers, it wasn't until she looked up to see the Tomoe talking once again.

"Here's my number let me know if you want to get together and talk. A small group and I get together on Thursdays and study if you're interested."

Taking the piece of paper from the woman's hands her fingers felt like ice as well as her body. Watching as the woman took a seat in the upper row behind her, she slowly turned her head towards the board below her.

"Good afternoon class, I trust at the end of the day everyone will be in my office with reports in hand. Now where did we leave off?"

"We left off on mysticism and sacrifice," spoke another classmate.

"Ahhh yes mysticism and sacrifice in literature, assuming that you all have read. I'm expecting some key answers from you all today." The emerald-eyed woman's back pressed firmly in her chair as the dark-haired instructor looked her way.

"Now Mysticism and Sacrifice if you read anywhere in any text, weather it be the bible, myths or history. Sacrifice has been achieved sometimes for a greater good or not for the greater good. For all virgins in attendance today please do not get offended, but in occult as well as in some ancient civilizations virgins were to be sacrificed. "

"Professor Kanzaki…"

"Yes…"

"Have any of these sacrifices ever worked even with a virgin I mean what was the point?"

"Well that's an interesting question well the "point" was to ether gain favor with something such as a god or deity. A lot of people would use sacrifice for their crops or to keep a god or deity from becoming angry. Take the bible such sacrifice is used, god sent his only son to pay for the sins of man. Now one question remains does sacrifice of human life divine, virgin or otherwise justify the spilling of blood?"

Without warning again the cobalt-haired woman spoke.

"Well when you look into a deeper context and the knowledge of people throughout history from a standpoint yes."

"Ahhh Kuga-san again please explain your statement." Wishing that she could take her comment back, she swallowed a lump that rested within her throat before speaking.

"Well I think for people in that time morality weighed on their minds less regardless of the knowledge of right and wrong. I think it has to do with what the person or society is sacrificing for. If you do take the bible it was for the good of mankind and to spread the word of god which still stands true till today."

"We don't know that Kuga-san," spoke the dark-haired instructor sharply. Looking with a glare at her teacher the Natsuki spoke once again.

"Well as I was saying before. Whether the sacrifices of people within the history of time proved to be in vain or not the truth lies within the sands of time."

"Time…well speaking of time I will let everyone go early. Remember before partying please turn in your work, my office will be open till five you have until then to turn in your papers no later."

Getting up she looked as dark-haired professor looked at his phone before leaving the classroom. Gathering her stuff she looked at her watch. Glancing back she noticed that the teal-haired woman's absence along with the cold feeling of earlier were gone.

…

"So what, I mean everyone feels that way sometimes. I mean I know when I feel that way it's from smoking too much pot."

Natsuki watched as her roommate bounced the small red ball against the wall. Catching the ball once again she stayed comfortable as her body laid in bed.

"Well you don't understand I mean I just felt creepy all day. Almost clammy I can't explain I just want to finish this class and get everything over with."

The ball stopped bouncing earning a pause from Natsuki. Looking as her friend got up from the bed swinging her legs on the edge of the bed. Natsuki watched as Nao stood walked over to kneel in front of her, evergreen-eyes felt warmth as her friend touched her shoulder.

"You know what you need?"

"What do I need Nao," said Natsuki with a coy smile.

"You need a good party that and some penis."

"Nao," shouted Natsuki with a blush.

"What I'm telling the truth I mean…wait don't tell me your still a virgin oh god I gotta record this!" Covering her hand over her friends mouth Natsuki glared.

"Shut up ok!"

Taking her hand from her friends mouth Natsuki watched as the woman laughed. Standing up from her desk she collected her papers before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"If you must know I'm going to turn in my paper," spoke the Fuuka student with a scowl.

"Alright well if you come back and I'm gone I ended up at a party. Don't worry if you decide to come I'll leave you something of mine you can wear."

"I highly doubt I'm going goodbye Nao," commented Natsuki with an amused smirk.

…

"Yes tonight is the night, after five long years I have it I can feel the power coming from this. Yes together with everyone this time we will not fail like at the celebration of Samhain."

…

Natsuki walked down the hall knocking on the door she was greeted with a voice. Her body felt tense at the presence that was behind the door.

"Come in…"

Doing as told the woman twisted the door knob to reveal the dark-haired man. Looking at her chest once again Natsuki felt the lustful stare pressure her gut once again.

"Have you come to deliver your report?"

"Yes I have," said Natsuki handing the paper. Taking the paper from her hands she looked as he stood up making his fingertips brush against hers. Feeling his presence crawl closer towards her body the cobalt-haired woman backed up until she was at the door. With her body trapped in between the door and her vision blocked by the older man's chest Natsuki's mind froze.

"You know Kuga-san I really enjoyed our conversation today I was hoping we could continue." Making sure his lips brushed against hers the Fuuka student's body froze as she pushed the man away. Grabbing her wrist and placing them over her head she felt the man's bulge pressed against her thigh. Feeling a bile rise in her throat, she twisted her head violently as tried to avoid the older man's mouth and escape his hold.

"Come on lets converse more Kuga-san." Pressing his thigh up in between her legs of her long skirt, she felt his thigh against her core. It wasn't until a knock signaled his attack to stop. Pulling away Natsuki rushed out the door with tears in her eyes not caring who she ran past.

Straightening himself out the older man looked at the person before him. Sighing he spoke in dark anger at the person.

"Oh it's just you."

"Yes it's just me I got your voicemail and was that our guest of honor that just ran out?"

"Yes that was."

"Watch yourself Kanzaki we cannot have another incident like in the celebration of Samhain. We lost thirteen good brethren that day. You tread on thin ice enough as it is."

…

Natsuki rushed and closed the door thanking a divine source from above. She was slightly happy that her roommate was not around but never had she felt so alone. Feeling broken and a wreck she looked towards the outfit that her roommate provided her. Glancing out the window she could see the shadow of the full moon coming into light. Hearing her phone ring she reluctantly looked to see the very person that wasn't in her presence. Deciding not to hide or cause a panic the Natsuki answered.

"H-Hello…"

"Hey your missing out Natsuki, the party just kicked off. The house is packed and everyone on the guest list haven't even shown up yet. Did you look on the bed what I laid out for you?"

Looking towards the side she got up from her slumped position at her dorm room door to look at the outfit before her. The outfit was simple black tank top with standard blue jeans much different from her skirt and blouse wardrobe. Her heart filled with warmth at her friend's kind gesture she smiled past her tears holding in her silence.

"I'm taking that your silence means you like it."

"Y-Yes its nice."

"Well this shit anit for just lookin' put it on and meet me here. Haruka invited Wabisuke and I need you for a cover you know when he and me run into each other it's never a good thing."

…

"What the fuck Natsuki's here aye everyone Natsuki's here!" The cobalt-haired teen looked as the crowd shouted and held there cups up with howls of drunken joy. Natsuki could see the whole mansion filled with red cups in students hands looking she noticed others in the process of obtaining a drunken state.

Noticing that some of the guest were already at their limit Natsuki shook her head amused. She smiled as she was greeted by some of her classmates. Looking in particular she noticed the teal-haired woman in the corner looking at everyone as she sipped from her cup. From a quick glance the student looked as the woman looked with cold calculating eyes quickly stared her way. Before she could observe more the blue-haired teen was interrupted.

Turning around she looked towards Haruka with a cup in hand. Noticing the dark contents she could smell that it was whiskey and coke.

"Hey how about a drink?"

Looking back and noticing, the teal-haired student from her class was not there. Natsuki turned back towards the blonde before taking her cup and slowly drinking the contents within it.

"Drink up cause that's all you'll be doing tonight either that or getting laid."

* * *

_**AN: I think that's a great place to end the chapter for those who don't know the celebration of Samhain it is a satanic holiday for us. But society knows this holiday or night to be called Halloween. As for the almost rape scene I'm sorry for that, but I'm trying to make this realistically dark as possible but no real rape scene will occur. Don't worry there will be romance later and in the next chapter or two Shizuru will make an intro a bloody intro but an intro none the less. As for the reviewer named Dag well thanks for the prayer dude I'll pray for you in my own satanic way tee-hee BRING THE GOATS FOR SACRIFICE! LOL**_

_**Preview: **__"You almost ruined everything! You are lucky that she came in when she did. What would you have done if she called the police?"_

_**Zero**_


	3. Satan's Werewolf Part 1

_**AN: Well thank you so much for the reviews folks well it turns out that I'm off for the next three days so you know what that means. More of gore muhahahahaha I can't believe Etain Hawk reviewed me I'm like a kid in a candy store, but I must not forget all the other reviewers. Thank you for standing up for me in my behalf and in the behalf of this story if you have any questions about Satanism or me being one I'll be happy to answer them. But I have to give you a fair warning I am not a liberty to share anything concerning black mass or what we talk about in the church. Now moving on in this horrify chapter I'm copying a setting from a scene in a movie called Bible Black minus the porn part. If you haven't seen the movie well it's a hentai but a good one but it's a hentai concerning the occult.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The world seemed in a blur of color as the university woman tried to regain her head. Knowing that an unbearable sadness rested within her heart she gulped down the contents in her cup. After a few moments she was nearly tackled by a ball of red.

"Hey isn't this a kick ass party? I'm so stoned right now."

"Y-Yea it is," shouted the woman over the music. Turning her head so she could hear her friend better Natsuki shouted into her friends awaiting ear once again.

"Hey do you know where the restroom is?"

"Ya its upstairs to your left there's also three more down the hall," shouted the intoxicated red-head.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit."

Mashing through the circle of bodies Natsuki made her way towards the stairs that seemed to have an equally polluted amount of students. Keeping her balance on the ascending stairs, she made her way up to see a long line of students towards the bathroom. Walking down the hall she noticed that more students appeared by each bathroom, looking she spotted a slightly cracked door sticking her head in she noticed a simple bed with a French made windows.

With the moon showing its dark glow Natsuki closed the door behind her. Walking over towards the bed her head began to pound like crazy, her vision fading in and out. Taking her last pull of strength she fought to stay awake to fight her tears that came from her emerald-jewels. Letting all of her emotions pour on to themselves she jumped at the sight of the door opening.

"N-Natsuki…"

Looking over she noticed teal hair her feelings from earlier failing to re-emerge within her gut. Looking at the girl she seemed concerned when looking at her.

"Y-Yes," said Natsuki wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Deciding to lie, Natsuki stood up from the bed as the woman closed the door behind her.

"Y-Yea I'm fine I just had a tad bit to…d-drink," spoke the woman with shaky legs. Falling to her knees she watched as the teal-haired woman rushed over towards her. Feeling her body fade into darkness Natsuki watched as the teal-haired woman smiled wickedly before her eyes closed.

Taking her index finger and placing it light under her nose she called a familiar number. Waiting for the list of short rings to stop the teal-haired woman soon got a voice.

"Do you have her? What's her condition?"

"She comatose right now, we are coming soon I'm getting ready to take her."

"I see well we shall prepare here, have you prepared the documents for the police."

"Yes…"

"Good everything is in place."

…

Twin fires could be seen in the distance as they traveled downwards underground. Along the moonlight there dark deep hooded robes could be seen in the distance blending into night. Once gathered all ten of the servants were placed before the very man whose bones contained ice within them.

"Are you sure that she is one Reito?"

"Yes she is Nagi."

"I must say let's hope your right, you don't know how hard it is to find a virgin these days. It's sad that these little sluts can't keep it in their pants."

"Speaking of keeping it in their pants I heard that you almost ruined our poor sacrifice." Looking coldly at the man before him as they walked the dark-haired professor spoke.

"I did no such thing."

"If you say so. Well let's just hope that your finding of the satanic bible deems to be true." Placing a hand over the wrapped book Reito looked darkly at the piece of literature.

"Yes it will deem true tonight we will accomplish the revival of Satan's Werewolf."

…

Nao looked over towards the crowd to see that her friend was nowhere in sight, feeling worry contain within her heart she looked around the large living room. Remembering that her friend headed upstairs she looked until she ran into familiar face.

"Hey Yukino have you see Natsuki anywhere?"

"Y-Yes an hour ago she left with Tomoe. Is something going on?"

Feeling herself with relief she smiled at the woman before her. Looking on with confusion the mousy woman spoke in concern.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's just fine it's just that now my Natsuki is becoming a woman. Well I guess I'll call her in the morning to see how it was."

…

The sounds of countless chanting rung in the cobalt-haired woman's ears, she felt her body reawaken against its will towards the countless chanting. Feeling cold she tried to move her arms to cover herself, but she felt her wrist tied. Snapping her eyes open she looked to see the face that she feared for most of the day as well as night.

Natsuki now rested with her arms bounded over her head as well as legs a scream raised from her mouth. Struggling against her binds that held her, she screamed as she tried to struggle from its tight grasp. Rising her head as high as she could, she could see a pentagram that was painted on the wall. Knowing that she was trapped under the ropes she screamed as the chants increased in volume until a stop came.

"W-What are y-you d-doing let me go!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Kuga-san you see you are our special guest." Natsuki's face looked in horror as she saw the huge sword that was lifted above her. Struggling more against her binds, she looked over to see the teal-haired woman once again.

"T-Tomoe you gotta let me out p-please!" Ignoring the girl plea's she looked over towards the dark-haired man before speaking.

"I took care of all the police related material so her body wont pop up missing in any places that we don't know about."

"Well in the book it says that Satan's Werewolf will kill her and eat on her flesh for that she must be a pure virgin."

"Hmm…virgin huh…"

Without a single word, Natsuki watched as the teal-haired woman made her way towards her. Lifting her head as high as it can go she felt her legs be forcibly spread apart. Screaming once again she tried to close her legs towards the woman's prying hand. Soon she felt the thin cold intruder make its way towards the inner section of her folds her own violation was complete.

"Hmm you're lucky that I feel a hymen right now Reito, else your blood would be the first to spill tonight," said Tomoe licking Natsuki's faint juices from her finger.

"Hmm I guess that the dark forces are watching over me."

It wasn't until a voice spoke up in anger at the conversation that they were hearing between the teal-haired student and the instructor.

"You almost ruined everything! You are lucky that she came in when she did. What would you have done if she called the police?"

"I can assure you that I knew she wouldn't. As for Tomoe coming into my office well that was a stroke of luck," spoke Reito.

"You must agree with our brother here Reito, you could have compromised the whole situation. If you know your moon spell rites you must not interact into lust with a sacrifice. The celebration of Samhain was proof of your failure. You're lucky you found what our covenant was looking for else your death would be necessary to this ceremony in stead of hers."

Looking with a growl Reito looked towards the two members. Natsuki's cries of violation fell on deaf ears as she heard the conversation before her. Looking at her watch, Tomoe glanced at the others before speaking.

"It is time, let's start the ceremony." With bright candles making a luminous presence within the room only darkness within the corners could be seen.

"_In nomie dei nostri satanas, luciferi excelsi."_

Only screams entered the cobalt-haired woman's throat as she felt herself try to slip once again into a dark state. Her tears poured like rivers down her cheeks as horror consumed her.

"_Bestow upon me, Satan, the characteristics of the Dragon. Overwhelming strength, vanquishing all weakness Uncompromising power, to manifest my Will. A fierce presence, in the face of my enemies.__May its fire burn in my spirit, keeping the black flame bright oh Dominas Satanas."_

Noticing a bright light come from the pentagram, Natsuki struggled more as the chants rung deafly in her ears. She watched as the sword hung above her midsection held by a sick smiling Reito himself. Feeling the reemergence of death within her veins, she cried as she approached her final moments within death. Her heart stood still as she felt her body engorged with heat.

"_In nomie dei nostri satanas, luciferi excelsi."_

"_In nomie dei nostri satanas, luciferi excelsi."_

"_In nomie dei nostri satanas, luciferi excelsi."_

"_In nomie dei nostri satanas, luciferi excelsi."_

"_In nomie dei nostri satanas, luciferi excelsi arise Satanas werewolf!"_

Every part of Natsuki's body felt stiff as it felt harder to draw breath. Slowly with fading strength she looked to see the long steel sword within her midsection. Her blood splattered against the face of the man above her who maliciously continued to stab through her over and over. It was final it was a reminder, a lingering memory as she knew it as well as all thirteen within her presence they knew and she knew that Natsuki Kuga was dying.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry that this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I made the other chapters longer cause I wanted to set it up. Now before everyone accuses me of jacking the hentai/story bible black yes I took the altar idea from the movie. It's one of my favorite movies bible black for the story line the porn part not so great well the futa part is great. Anyways moving on the words that the people chant are real satanic prayers that even I say before I go out the door. As for the number thirteen it holds a special meaning in Satanism but I cannot discuss the meaning nor am I at liberty to. Also too Satanist don't kill for satanic ritual, but the satanic bible doesn't discourage us to kill our enemies.**_

_**Preview: **__"Do you wish to die mortal or stay?"_

_**Zero **_


	4. Satan's Werewolf Part 2

_**AN: Well folks welcome to another installment of Satan's werewolf well I'm going to tell you. As a Satanist we indulge fully into sexual activities literature or physical. As a warning I'm letting you know that sex will be a part of this story wholeheartedly. Meaning sex between the main characters in whatever form I choose to write them in. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

A blur of light was all the cobalt-haired woman could see. The warmth of the light was not present as she only felt cold, her faith broken and destroyed as she thought of the one she once saw as god. Her broken soul cried in agony as she tightly squeezed onto life.

"Here it comes I can see it," said Tomoe with a sick smile.

"It should work Reito stabbed this bitch over ten times, but I can see it too," spoke Nagi.

"**What is your desire for summoning me the ruler of all beasts?"**

"Our desire is to acquire your power your dark majesty, in exchange for this virgin soul as well as her flesh."

"**Very well her blood has been spilled."**

All thirteen of them stepped back as they saw two large beast-like hands appear gripping the sides of the pentagram that rested on the wall. Taking its hind legs and stepping out of the pentagram, its body followed after Natsuki looked with blurred vision at the beast. Her last few moments were slipping into horror as she stared at the group. All thirteen stood back as the beast's height reached the roof its long snout accompanied its body. Its large wide chest shown muscles with the tiniest hint of breast pure black fur covered the beast's body. Its sharp canine's glistened with saliva as it looked towards its prey as its knee pointed ears twitched.

Natsuki watched as the large black blur towered over her with its large wet nose, Natsuki watched as the beast smelled her womanhood making unknown feelings of lust in her wake. Natsuki shivered at the beasts contact feeling defiled and left for dead Natsuki tried weakly to move in hopes of escape.

"This virgin she is pure," spoke the satanic beast.

"Yes she is my lordship," spoke Reito with a sick smile.

"But she is not dead." Tomoe's face paled as she and the white-haired man slipped by the exit, the eleven bodies in the room looked in astonishment as they spoke among there selves.

"How can this be? How is the sacrifice still alive," whispered the group among there selves.

"You have violated the rules for our meeting making this moment the moment of your deaths. Now prepare yourselves for hell."

The eleven members looked towards the teal-haired woman as well as the white-haired man. Without a moment's hesitation the two rushed out closing the iron door behind them trapping everyone inside. Natsuki could see an ominous purple glow from the pentagram lighting the whole room.

Soon warmth covered the rest of her body as warm blood splashed on her face that was not her own. Looking towards the side with weakened vision, she watched in silent horror as the beast dug its fangs into the cultist head crushing it on impact within its jaws. The walls splattered with blood and entrails as Natsuki could hear the fresh cracks of bones and the screams of horror as she embraced them.

Never before had her body filled with the warmth and satisfaction of revenge. Reito fell as he looked in horror and fear as he tried to open the book that gave the dark creature life. With his legs ripped off he flipped through the pages as he tried to convert the text within his mind. With panic he flipped to the next page only to find the words disappear from his view.

"You cannot see the words for the book is now closed you're your treachery. Only the blood of the avenged one can open it. Just as the beast was about to close in on the instructor for death, the beasts ears met with a faint cry. Sniffing its nose caught the faint whiff of strawberries and vanilla that invaded it's senses.

Turning around the beast looked over towards the woman of twenty-one years. Seeing the tears trail against her blood stained face the beast's heart held still. Natsuki felt her vision still towards the beast as her body felt cold, somewhere in her heart she knew that god would not come; neither her death nor her peace would come.

"You do know that your god isn't coming," spoke the beast as it looked into her eyes. As if her mind could speak the cobalt-haired woman's tears came in rivers at the realization of the beast's accusation.

"I could give you death virgin or I can give you your life back. Your revenge rests within your vengeance of these mortals whom I have slaughtered here today. Your god or Jesus Christ cannot give you that satisfaction."

Closing her eyes and slowly shaking her head in disbelief she could no longer cling to her life as it was before. Feeling numb she did not feel herself being lifted up into the giant beast's muscular arms. Weakly putting a hand towards the beast's chest she heard the beast speak once again within her mind.

"Do you wish to die mortal or stay?"

"I-I…"

The beast watched as blood came from the woman's mouth clogging her speech. Taking its long warm tongue the beast cleared the woman's mouth from the metallic substance.

"I-I…w-wish to s-stay," said woman slowly before fading into darkness.

…

The rain splashed and went onwards as the car sped fast through the road. The two people looked in panic as the passenger looked back at the road for the driver.

"What the fuck was that Tomoe huh?"

"I don't fucking know something went wrong!"

"You said nothing was supposed to go wrong! What the fuck was that now everyone's dead and were next!"

"Don't worry we just have to lay low for the next few years!" Leaning back in his seat his white wet hair clung to his face now drenched with sweat. As the car sped through the highway nothing but red tail lights could be seen as the two fled towards the inner workings of the city.

…

Natsuki awoke on the stone ledge her body healed. Covering her mouth she looked at the horror of the bloody walls and entrails of her enemies. Leaning on the stone ledge where she rested her emerald-eyes glanced at a beautiful woman with tawny-locks, her hair flowed like golden waves. Natsuki watched as the blonde watched man before her flight to treat his wounds a sick smile on her face. With her naked form leaving nothing to the imagination of Natsuki she sat up as her arms were free.

"This mortal is trying to save his own life little does he know he will die from loss of blood. It's a comedy really now what do you wish to do now?"

Looking at the man that caused her pain, Natsuki stood with a glare at the man swinging her legs off of the stone bed. Natsuki walked towards the man not caring if her feet or body were soaked in her own as well as others blood. Taking the iron sword she looked around as the woman before her spoke.

"The other two fled locking these fools in here. It's sad such devoted followers only to prove how stupid they were in the end."

Reito looked with blurred vision at the woman before him; his back was now set in a corner as he tried to steady his breathing.

"T-This can't be how are you a-alive I killed you!"

With sword in hand she looked down at man before her, opening her mouth to speak her voice was dark. "I am alive now tell me who were the two who left and give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and all the information you know."

"W-Why should I tell you!"

Lifting the sword she drove it down into the man's top leg that was severed. With fearful screams beast looked onwards with a smile her fangs poking out. Licking her lips she looked at the delicious naked body of the human before her, feeling her body quiver at the sin that the cobalt-haired woman was committing she smiled. The satanic beast felt the stirrings of lust within her pussy walls as the woman created pain upon her victim.

"Look all I know is that Tomoe and N-Nagi were the ones that left all of us here. Who they answer to I don't know I was only t-tasked with getting the book nothing more n-nothing less. That's all I know I swear."

"He's telling the truth." Natsuki turned around to see the beast that was on the ground picking up a robe that was less blood splattered then the rest.

"How do you know that he is telling the truth?"

"My nose never lies," said werewolf with a fanged smile.

"I find that so hard coming from a servant of Satan himself."

"Actually I'm Satan's first daughter of his first union. Where these fools confused my name under the satanic werewolf I don't know." Natsuki turned her attention towards the man that struggled to breathe, his blood leaked like like rivers from his wound.

"S-So are you going to let me live?"

"You didn't answer my last question why shouldn't I kill you," asked the woman with steel cold eyes. With blood gushing from his mouth the dark-haired instructor smiled before speaking.

"It's simple you're a good Christian woman," smiled the man. From those words Natsuki looked down in sadness at empathy reflecting in her veins. Reito looked relief as he saw the university woman's sword lower itself. Within a short moment that peaceful short time was dashed. Holding out her sword and raising it above her head Reito watched in horror before hearing the woman speak.

"You forgot to say I **was** a good Christian."

"Wait Natsuki n-"

With that the dark-haired man's pleas were silenced as his head rolled towards the ground spilling along with his body. Her heart hardened by the events she turned towards the golden-haired beast before speaking.

"What do they call you?" Smiling at the cobalt-haired woman's question, the woman of tawny-tresses with eyes the color of painted blood answered.

"They call me Shizuru."

* * *

_**AN: Ahhh nothing like a fresh dose of blood to make your life a tad bit complete. Please read and review let me know if this was bloody enough or shall I go deeper into description with the bloody scenes. Also to all Christians in attendance reading, don't take offense towards this chapter but as I have said this story isn't for the light at heart.**_

_**Preview: **__"If you must know I am the daughter of Lilith, Satan's first wife who was kicked out of paradise by your mortal's god."_

_**Zero**_


	5. Night of Sacred Wisdom Part 1

_**AN: Well now thank you for all of the reviews and support. In this chapter it goes into the history of the first woman to be casted from the Garden of Eden. In some religions this story is told, but in some Christian bibles none of this is told it's just your basic thing of Adam and Eve. The true story to Lilith is that when she was given to paradise for Adam she did not want to submit to Adam as a woman. Meaning sexually she didn't want to have missionary sex with him and she was defiant with the rules that god gave for women to follow so she was banished to hell. Some other versions exist as well but that is up to you too read folks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"Here you will need this I can smell that drawn is near." Natsuki caught the robe that was handed towards her she looked over towards her clothes that were torn in a bloody corner.

"Wait I have to get something first." Walking over towards her ripped pants she pulled out her wallet as well as a small book. Noticing what it was Shizuru looked over towards the mortal's hands as she walked over towards the demon.

"Do you insist on carrying that thing everywhere we go," asked the demon pointing with her long sharp nail. Looking down at the small pocket sized bible Natsuki glared at the demon werewolf.

"Look here I don't know what you are and hopefully if I pray for you or something you'll go away." Natsuki watched as the demon laughed darkly before she spoke. Natsuki found the demons laughter to be scary yet something inside her body told her otherwise.

Taking her bloody chin in between her index finger and thumb the werewolf licked the woman's lips. This earned a shiver from the cobalt-haired woman whose knees felt weak.

"Now listen here and listen closely it's going to take more than just prayer to get rid of me. Besides you're using the wrong book."

"Y-You mean the satanic bible is the only thing that can get rid of you?"

"Yes…"

Ripping her chin away from the demons clawed fingers. Natsuki ran over towards the rested dead body of Reito. Natsuki noticed that a burn mark where the book rested was present.

"What the heck where's the book?" Shizuru smiled as she held out her hand towards the iron door, Natsuki's insides jumped as an invisible force broke open the door.

"I destroyed it," spoke the demon deity before walking up the stairs.

"You did what! Now how are you supposed to get back?"

"Ara you want me back that badly?"

"Yes you're unholy, I mean for all we know you could bring on the apocalypse Beelzebub and you," said Natsuki with a pointed finger.

"Oh Satan don't mention that jerk in my presence please." Natsuki looked in confusion at the woman before her as she walked behind the demon.

"Why not I'm sure you are working together to take over something the lord built. I mean we as humans are created in his image."

"Well if you mean that Beelzebub is my brother and yes we have to work together because father said so. As for humans being created in the lord's image don't make me laugh," said Shizuru in a bland tone. Natsuki looked in confusion as she flipped through the pages of the small blue pocket bible. Looking she noticed that the words within the book were blank.

"What's going on?"

"Shhh…"

Without a moment's hesitation Natsuki was grabbed and placed behind a nearby dumpster bin along with Shizuru. As her eyes adjusted towards the dark she noticed that a security guard passed. "That's a security guard from my school." Looking up she noticed the tall white building. Knowing the structure of the building she noticed that she was on school grounds.

"Hmm…tomorrow morning shall be interesting," said Shizuru holding her chin. Noticing how cute the demon looked while thinking Natsuki licked her lips as her eyes traced down the demons body.

"If you want to fuck me just say so," spoke the demon without looking her way. Natsuki stumbled back on to her bottom as she freaked out from the demons statement. Getting up from their position Shizuru walked. Scrambling towards her feet Natsuki followed making sure not to be seen.

"Your evil you know that, so don't try to temp me with your words of lust demon! Besides I have bigger things to worry about like why is a satanic cult on campus grounds"

"Ara I waste all this energy to bring you back to life for you to preach to me about your god. What are you a pastor's daughter?" Shizuru watched as Natsuki blushed before looking away. Confirming her assumption Shizuru smiled before speaking toward the girl.

"Let me guess you're pastor Kuga's daughter how classic wait until father hears of this."

"No! No summoning your father here!"

"Ara what does my father have to do with this? He knows of everything just as your god does."

"Nothing really I'm just viewing the unfortunate deck that we have been handed, but the bigger mystery is what Reito said. Apparently there is someone that wants my attention and they used your body to contact me."

"Oh great why do I feel like there's more to this then what your telling me."

"I don't know, but do you have a living quarters that I can stay in until then." Natsuki looked her heart stopped at the request that was made from the demon. Not knowing if the question was a trick to gain her attention Natsuki looked suspiciously.

"Look I'm sorry I want to help you I mean I really don't even know who you are."

"You don't know who I am? I am the beast that saved you." As soon as that was said Natsuki held her hand in her head as images of the beast before her flashed within her mind like lightning in a bottle. Setting her clawed hand on the cobalt-woman's head, Shizuru kneeled down just as that action was done. The pain within the college students head disappeared furrowing her eyebrows she wondered where her pain went to. Cupping the younger woman's head she looked with a sad small smile before speaking.

"You do remember me Natsuki now; you can never forget the one that you have made a pact with. Our souls are bonded nothing you can say or do can release you."

Stepping back Natsuki looked in fear at the woman, before her taking the blondes hand she led the woman to her dorm. Shutting the door behind her, she looked over into the woman's eyes before her. Grabbing the sides of her head in frustration her hands netted there selves in her bloodied locks.

"W-What are you?"

"If you must know I am the daughter of Lilith, Satan's first wife who was kicked out of paradise by your mortal's god."

"L-Lilith…"

Natsuki grabbed the small blue bible looking into it and flipping the pages she looked to see blank words. Natsuki looked as Shizuru walked over towards the woman before her grabbing her chin again. Natsuki watched with tears as Shizuru narrowed her crimson-irises at the woman showing her true nature of evil.

"If you must know the words in that lie you call a bible are not open to you anymore mortal."

* * *

_**AN: Well folks I'm happy to let you know that I'm so happy to get as many reviews I hope that my explanation will help everyone to understand the story. This time I wanted to add a little comedy but not too much I want this to be light-hearted as well as super dark and gored out. If there are any more questions please feel free to ask me in a review or a pm preferably in a review.**_

_**Preview:**__ "W-What do you mean I am in a pact with you? A-Are you saying that I can no longer contact god?"_

_**Zero**_


	6. Night of Sacred Wisdom Part 2

_**AN: Hello people well here's another chapter, well as you know I am a Satanist there are certain theories about god and Satan. There are huge cults that are into mixing god and witchcraft such organizations such as the illuminati use the word in the bible for mass control while doing Satan's work. As much as I like the idea I'm not in agreement with these methods even though the idea of building Satan into an empire is cool. I just don't like the factor of using god to mask Satanism if you're a Satanist be proud. If you don't understand what the illuminati is please look it up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible. Also too the word of Dyke is mentioned sorry* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki poured a glass of milk as she set the damp towel on the table looking she watched the werewolf come in. She gulped as the satanic spawn walked in with a white towel. Dropping her jaw she watched as the woman came in with nothing, but a towel on her head.

Her nude body was in plain sight as Natsuki watched. The woman's strong abs rippled with water down the cracks in between her muscles. Licking her lips her eyes half lidded as she looked at the beasts fair pale skin. Natsuki's body fell into a hazy heat that she couldn't shake off. Knowing the only way to fight her lustful temptation she prayed.

Shizuru looked in confusion at the woman before her. Her ears flicked lightly at the college woman before her narrowing her eyes her fangs popped up.

"Would you stop that praying crap?"

"Well I can't I have Satan's spawn in my room, besides just because I can't read my bible doesn't mean I don't know anything. Also will you please put on some clothes?" Smiling once again Shizuru looked over towards the woman's desk to see five bibles on it. With all books open she noticed that all pages read blank.

"Well it seems that you cannot read your lords word," smiled Shizuru walking over seductively running her claws ran over the blank pages.

"So have you always been a dyke?"

Natsuki was taken back by the dark force of the demons question; staring into the red jewels that were half lidded with lust the cobalt-haired woman's nerves were unsettled. Natsuki glanced as she watched the demon walk over towards her direction. Within her vision Natsuki saw Shizuru's damp tawny-locks clung to her back and shoulders she licked her lips. Natsuki stumbled back falling towards the floor her eyes looked in horror feeling her heart tug she looked as the demon bent down.

Not trying to look at her open woman hood that rested between her legs, Natsuki spoke on shaky words. "I'm not a d-dyke and the correct term to call them is gay or lesbian."

"Oh really so you Christian's call it a name do you?"

"N-No they don't, but I happen to believe that everyone is h-human no matter what their sexual orientation. God does say love everyone."

"What about yourself?"

"What do you mean what about me?"

"Do you love yourself?" From that question Natsuki thought back towards earlier with her pact towards the demon in front of her. Standing up from her crouching position Shizuru stood crossing her arms making her bare breast stand up against her arms.

"My point exactly you Christians say one thing, but then another." Standing up Natsuki looked in anger at the woman's statement.

"What do you mean? The word of god is forgiving nothing can compare to his wo-"

"Then how come you cannot read his word if it is so great? Also how come you look at me as if you want me to fuck you senseless?" Natsuki stopped and paused at the woman's statement. Watching as the demon got up to put on a thin white V-neck shirt and slipping on a pair of pajama bottoms Natsuki thought. Emerald eyes looked over as the tawny-haired woman sat on her bed crossing her legs she looked over towards the blue-haired woman with a smirk.

"My point exactly. Let me explain some things to you my dear Natsuki you are in a pact with me. When you died back there and you wanted to stay that was your inner most desires. So in doing that you rejected god's word even though his gates weren't open to you in the first place. As for you wanting to fuck me well if I want it I will take it from you and you won't resist me."

"S-Shut up those are lies!"

Shizuru watched coldly as the woman cover her eyes with her palms her tears leaking from her eyes. "Get real Natsuki your god has already chosen who is in his kingdom before you were born. You were doomed to be mine you cannot reach his graces only mine. You hide yourself within this falsehood of religion to where you can't even crave what your heart wants most."

Looking up her eyes stained with tears, her bottom lip trembled as she tried to find the words to say towards the demon wolf.

"W-What do you mean I am in a pact with you? A-Are you saying that I can no longer contact god?"

"Yes his word is not available to you. Our pact is eternal nothing can separate it unless it's my father, but even he would have a hard time."

"S-So w-when I die I w-will go into the l-lake of fire?" Shizuru laughed at the woman before her emerald-eyes looked in confusion at the demons laughter.

"Is that what your bible told you?"

"Yes every bible says that!" Calming her laughter down Shizuru looked over towards the human before her then speaking. "I hope you know hell is not dark like you think. The only thing I can tell you is that there are high taxes, but that's just about it," said the demon in a joking manner.

Looking in anger at the woman's playful demeanor. Natsuki keenly stood up before walking towards the front of the demon. With her hands on her hips she looked with anger wet trails of tears streaked her face.

"Stop bullshitting me Shizuru I want the truth." The tawny-haired woman's laughter slowly came to a halt as Natsuki looked into the demons half-lidded eyes. Noticing there was a lingering sadness there within the tawny-haired woman's eyes, she looked up towards the human woman before speaking.

"If you wish to see what hell looks like I can show you." Standing up from the bed Shizuru brushed past the younger woman, with her back turned over towards the woman the blonde demon spoke.

"If you wish to know the truth I will need a bucket of water," spoke Shizuru. Confusion inflated Natsuki's chest as she looked at the sudden change in the demons demeanor.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"_Vos mos teneo nunc satis humanus."_

With that saying Natsuki watched as the woman walked out of the dorm room without a second thought. The loneliness set its self in, as Natsuki knew within her heart that the woman before her felt a deep sadness under the waves of insanity.

* * *

_**AN: This chapter was more of an information chapter or filler but I will be translating some of the Latin sentences into English at the end of the chapter. As a Satanist we take up the knowledge to learn Latin because well its fucking cool also too our laws of earth permit it. As for Natsuki's character she is gay but she is not completely out of the closet due to the religion thing.**_

_**Latin translation**_

"_Vos mos teneo nunc satis humanus."_

_**English translation**_

"_You will know soon enough human."_

_**Preview: **__"W-What the f-fuck!"_

_**Zero **_


	7. Night of Sacred Wisdom Part 3

_**AN: Sorry folks about the dyke thing I only did that because I wanted to show the darkness that is within Natsuki's heart. As well as the guilt that she feels of being a gay Christian woman. I'm a gay woman and I do believe in sexual liberation and I don't give a damn about guilt in my sexual conquest. But it is nice to know the darkness that most Christian's face when being gay and heavily involved in the church. Also to this and the mention of the last scene last chapter was from Constantine the movie I thought it was so cool I'm sorry I forgot to mention that in the last Authors Note.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Looking at the bucket full of water Natsuki looked as it sat on the desk idly in its wake. Looking towards the chestnut-haired demon her brows furrowed skeptically.

"So what does this have to do with anything." Taking a clawed finger and pricking her hand, Natsuki watched as the small droplets of blood dripped into water. Looking she watched as the water turned into thin ice reflecting her face as well as the woman's.

"So what do I do no-"

The woman could barely finish her sentence before her head was forcefully pushed under. Her hands trying to reach for the back where the demons hand lay only to be met with more force. Pushing her head down more Shizuru watched as the woman's body faded from her.

Looking with a cold demeanor, she watched as the woman's body held still signaling no life that was within the younger woman's body.

…

Natsuki's eyes opened as a blanket of white surrounded her senses; her temperature caught up towards her body as she came into realization. Slowly sitting up she saw the cool mountain snow that surrounded her. The fresh scent of pine were a mere few feet away from her, smiling she glanced at what the demon was showing her. Standing up she looked towards the distance noticing the dark grey snow clouds in the sky, she stretched her eyes as far as they could go. Glancing from the distance she saw a large castle along the bottom of it a large society.

Smiling she looked towards the sky in the distance that was laced in blue. Soon her brows furrowed as she noticed a tall dark shadow over her. Turning slowly behind her she saw a huge red dragon behind her, the beast looked towards her before delivering a loud yell.

Natsuki's feet for the second time buckled under her, fear painted within her face. Large black scales traveled all over its body as its red eyes looked menacingly at the woman. Its heavy breath held heat as its large claws treaded closer towards the woman. Just as the beast was about to attack, she felt her hand being pulled as her body was lead towards the distance away from the beast.

…

Natsuki struggled as her head popped up her body gasping for air, her hair wet from the contents in the bucket. Falling back she gasped for breath as her back settled on the back of the bed. Looking towards the side she noticed something hanging from her upper closet door.

Glancing in horror she watched the demons body as it hung, with a make shift noose hung around her neck. Natsuki looked in pure fear as she screamed not caring who heard. Crying her face still damp she looked up, as she glanced as the body moved, horror and fear caught the emerald-eyed woman. Natsuki watched as the tawny-haired woman pulled herself up from the make shift rope that was around her neck.

Jumping down Shizuru loosened her neck from side to side before giving a sick smile towards the cobalt-haired woman. Taking the noose from around her neck she walked over towards the woman. Natsuki had her arms around the legs rocking back and forth uttering the Lord's Prayer.

Slowly sitting down the warmth in her eyes reflected, the tawny-haired woman reached out to touch the woman's shoulder. At the contact Natsuki flinched before looking over towards the demons way. Soon her hysteric crying turned into hysteric anger glaring at the demon she shot up looking down at the demon.

"W-What the f-fuck!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," explained the demon calmly.

"What do you mean you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about? We were having a conversation and you killed me and then I wake up and I find you dead!"

"I showed you asked me for human, I didn't tell you of the means for seeing what you wanted to see." Natsuki put her hands on her head once again feeling the anger and sadness fading within her body. With one swift motion her body fell towards the ground the stress of the night came to her. Calmly and fluidly standing up the demon scooped the human into her arms, setting her in the bed after tucking her in she looked towards the rising sun.

…

Natsuki awoke groggily her head pounding from last night; she could hear the sound of movement as the voice of the roommate came into audio.

"Hey sleepy head that was some party last night, but I gotta say what did you pick up along the way?" Natsuki awoke to see that the red haired woman was sitting in her desk. Glancing she saw the chair was no longer was on the side of her bed. As the make shift noose was gone along with the contents of last night.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this guy right here. What the hell did Tomoe buy you a big black wolf lookin' dog," asked Nao with a smile.

Natsuki looked at the foot of her bed as she saw the dog along the edge; its red eyes like twin fires. Just like the beast from last night, she looked as the large dog came towards her on all fours. Hovering over her Natsuki froze in fear before the dog, sniffing her face the dog licked it.

All fear melted like ice on a summer day as she saw the friendliness of the animal. Looking over the large shoulder of the dog she looked towards Nao, settling her nerves and pretending that last night was a crazy dream she smiled at her friend.

"I guess I picked up a new friend," spoke Natsuki with a smile as the dog jumped from the bed.

"Yeah he's pretty quiet I wonder can we keep him?" Looking at the dog Natsuki noticed its wolf like appearance just like the large animal from her dreams.

"Well actually it's a she, but you know that we can't keep a dog in the dorms."

"She seems peaceful unlike what I heard from the neighbors last night." Looking in confusion Natsuki urged the red-haired woman to continue.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well from our neighbors said last night they heard a loud scream. So I told them I heard you went with Tomoe." Feeling that last night's dream maybe was reality Natsuki questioned the pit in her gut.

"What else happened w-when you came in last night?"

"I came in this morning and this place looked like a wreck. I mean what was with the bucket of water? I mean I found a white rag and the chair to my desk by your closet space then the dog. Were you and Tomoe doing some freaky lezzy action? God I just hope the dog wasn't involved."

Last night's memory flashed in her mind finding it hard to breath, she struggled to ask the next question that her mind wanted to know. "W-What happened to Tomoe?"

"Oh I don't know maybe she's at her dorm sleeping off a hangover hell it is Sunday." Looking at the dog Natsuki looked to see its eyes calculating and menacing as if it knew something.

"H-Hey Nao did you run into any blondes with red eyes coming out of our dorm?"

"Oh threesome I see…well no when I came in it was just you and the dog. Is something wrong Nats?"

"N-Nothing," said Natsuki before getting up and slipping on a pair of pants.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to the library I need to look for something can you watch her for a minute," said Natsuki looking towards the dog with red eyes.

"Yeah sure, but just to let you know I'm going to hit the showers first."

"Ok I'll be back when I can," said the blue-haired woman rushing out the door.

* * *

_**AN: Read and Review folks.**_

_**Preview: **__"So this is where you were at?"_

_**Zero**_


	8. Unholy Paragon Part 1

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews folks I'm happy to hear that you like it. Don't worry I know everyone is going to be mad cause Natsuki is not within reality. I feel as though many hardcore Christians are in denial about the "sins" of the world until something happens so I felt like it was up to me to display that with Natsuki but don't worry shell snap outta it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki flipped through the pages as she looked over towards the book under her. Glancing at the pages her eyes narrowed as she could not understand the text.

"What the heck is this? What am I reading?"

"Oh Kuga-san you're here," spoke a familiar voice. Looking over towards the back where the voice came from. Natsuki looked over to see Yukino the mousy-eyed woman smiled at the woman before her.

"Oh are you looking up something for your project with Kanzaki-san." Thinking back towards the murdered face of the charcoal-haired man as she stabbed him, Natsuki shook her head at his name.

"No I'm not working on anything for him I turned in my project. I'm just reading something's." Peering over the cobalt-haired girls shoulder the nerdy book worm smiled before speaking.

"I never knew you were into demonology Kuga-san.

"I-I'm not I just looking because my father asked me to," stuttered Natsuki with a smile.

"Oh yeah how is your father doing I heard his missionary trip to South Africa went great."

"Yes but you know my father, his work with god is never done." Smiling the mousy haired girl looked with hopeful eyes towards the girl before her.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Kuga-san, also too I recommend a book for you for your research, it's called the Thirteen Lesser Keys of Solomon."

"Thank you Yukino I'll keep that in mind." Watching the woman walk away Natsuki looked over towards the empty shelves, knowing that it was Sunday and Monday would still come she walked down the rows of books. Looking at the books she found the book that she was looking for. Her heart filled with guilt she rested her head on the cool stacks of books, with her heart rate resting she felt her life to be a nightmare of a dream.

It wasn't until her skin was set on fire once again at the touch of the perfect stranger behind her. Feeling the hot breath dance across the shell of her ear Natsuki leaned back into the embrace.

So this is where you were at?"

"S-Shizuru…"

Taking her red-eyes and scanning the book that was in the younger woman's hand, she nuzzled her nose against her neck. Loving the way the human shivered at her touch, the satanic beast took her clawed hands down the cobalt-haired woman's sides.

"So you're reading about demonology?" Licking her lips and closing her eyes towards the beast, a gentle yet firm reminder quickly awakened Natsuki by the morning's events. Breaking herself from the demons hold Natsuki looked back with tears beading her eyes.

"Look whatever you are, stay back."

"Are you sure you want to say that to me?" Knowing her hearts truth Natsuki turned away towards the buzzing of her cell phone. Knowing that it was wrong to answer within the library, she turned her back and hid behind the shelves craving a distraction from the demon woman.

"Hello…"

"Hey Natsuki I just came back from the shower room and the dog is gone. Also, two police officers came looking to see if you came from the party. They left this number for you to call so I'm going to text it to you."

Natsuki's heart dropped within her stomach as she thought to yesterday's events and Tomoe's sick smile. Knowing that something happened she thought of going to the one place that she knew of.

"Hey Natsuki are you there?"

"Y-Yes I'm here well thanks for letting me know, I just have to go to the police station and clear something's up." With that the younger woman hung up the phone, walking out her feet took her to her destination fast.

"Why are you following me," asked the cobalt-haired woman not looking back. It wasn't until her wrist was caught by a stone faced Shizuru.

"You're not really going to the police are you?"

"Well yeah I am."

"Something's not right here Natsuki use your senses, how do the police know that there was a party? Did you tell anyone in your class if you were going to be at the party?"

"No everyone sort of knew I wasn't going."

"Well use your thoughts, something isn't right and everyone is a suspect now including your roommate. Someone is trying to cover up something and it isn't right. I mean you yourself said you wanted to find out what was going on in this school."

Feeling her anger get the best of her, Natsuki snatched her hand away from the beast. Spinning around she looked with a glare towards the demon her heart hurt from the events of earlier.

"Look here fuck off, I'm going to see what's going on and report everything. I don't need your help and you're wrong about Nao. I'm going to see that I have my revenge under the law."

"No law can contain these men and women Natsuki, you would be running a fools errand. These people have far more vindictive means then I."

Glaring with harsh strong emotions, at the tawny-haired woman before her Natsuki let out a loose breath. Natsuki looked at the tawny-haired woman to see a foreign emotion within her crimson-eyes. Shaking her head she thought that a spark of caring existed within Shizuru's warm blood colored irises, but her thoughts soon turned sour.

"You want to talk about vindictive, you are the one that tried to kill me and now you're trying to make into your sex servant. I don't believe what you are saying about god not being able to accept me into heaven. I don't think that these cops are vindictive, I think that I'm looking at the vindictive one right here."

…

"So it didn't work for you did it?"

"No they said that she was still alive, I mean the bastard stabbed her thirteen times." A large man with chief medals on his pressed police coat sighed and leaned back.

"Well reports say that the girl is up and alive and that she came home last night. Now I'm assuming dear daughter that Kuga-san came back unharmed."

"What how did you find that out?"

"I'm your father dear as well as the law and because of your folly I have to clean the mess up. My men and I will take care of it for right now. Otherwise I will not report this to the higher ups no sense in letting you take the blame, that idiot Kanzaki has done enough."

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Lay low we are going to transfer you out of the school as well as make some changes, but you have one thing that you need to do I want you to find that bible."

"Yes father."

…

Natsuki rung the phone as the dial tone came to answer on the second ring. Hearing a masculine voice on the other line emerald-eyes lit up in the comfort of it all.

"Yes I'm Natsuki Kuga; I believe that you came to my dorm."

"Ahhh yes Kuga-san my name is detective Michiro. We would just like to ask you some questions are you free in the next thirty minutes?"

"Yes I am," smiled Natsuki.

"Alright then we will be at the school I'm assuming in thirty minutes," said the man over the phone.

"Sure…"

…

Thirty minutes arrived as Natsuki waited outside for the two uniformed men to come towards her. With her heart in her gut she looked over towards the parking lot where she saw a police like detective car approach her. Getting out she saw two men within their mid-thirties get out of the vehicle. One of the men had light blonde hair that fell smoothly over his eyes; the other man's hair was slightly spiked his build bigger slightly bigger then the other mans.

"Hi I'm detective Kasubae and this is detective Michiro your Natsuki Kuga I presume?"

"Yes I am."

"If you would be so kind if you can take a ride with us to station," said the dark-haired man opening the back seat of the car.

Getting in the car, Natsuki's gut felt uneven from the werewolf's earlier words. Shaking her head she knew the signs were nothing, but with her imagination being her only nightmare, she felt as her fate rested within the crimson-haired woman's eyes.

* * *

_**AN: Well R&R folks the more reviews the faster I'll go it give inspiration. Also to I was at LONG BEACH Pride happy 2013 pride to all my gay brothers and sisters! Also too you the book thirteen lesser keys of Solomon is a demonology book a lot of demons will be mentioned in that book. **_

_**Preview:**__ "Where are we going?"_

_**Zero **_


	9. Unholy Paragon Part 2

_**AN: R&R Here's a double for everyone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible. Huge warning TALK about Rape in this scene if your offended by the subject I deeply apologize.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki watched as the cars passed by everything was viewed in slow motion, as the car smoothly came towards the destination relief came towards her. But shortly after her relief came only worry started to come. Passing the police station Natsuki felt worry stick within her heart Shizuru's words echoed loudly within her ears.

"Where are we going?"

"You shouldn't worry about where we are going you should worry about where you will end up," said the blonde-haired man. Looking with shock, Natsuki noticed the blonde haired man in the passenger's seat turning himself around to look at her. Natsuki noticed within his hands held a loaded gun her heart stopped.

_Shizuru…_

Deciding that there was no hope for her yet again and that she would soon die again; Natsuki decided to find answers before her untimely death.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"You got our brethren killed because of your refusal to die. Due to you the satanic beast is now no longer in anyone's control. Now we have to reorganize everything because of you!"

"Calm down Kasubae save that for the questioning, apparently this bitch is very tough from reports," spoke Michiro while driving. Natsuki could see that the sun was soon setting and night reached its zenith. Looking at the moon high in the sky Natsuki thought to last night's events.

With her heart in the wrong place she knew that the beast was right. That thought alone seemed to eat up Natsuki entirely; the nagging at her heart expressed everything. Somewhere she knew that Shizuru had been right about everything, shaking her head she tried to keep her faith, but each second slipped.

"So what are we going to do with her?"

"Well chief says we can do whatever we want before we kill her," spoke the other man looking lustfully. Natsuki felt uncomfortable as she could see the lustful stare coming from the older man within the rear-view mirror. Looking towards the man with blonde-locks, he looked sickly as he spoke never taking his eyes off her.

"After your done I'm putting a bullet in her head, I don't need her moving or kicking on me like the last one. It's easier to fuck'em when there dead, besides the pussy's still warm right?"

"Really well I might just take you up on that offer and try something new," spoke the older man before laughing. Natsuki's emeralds shot open; with wide eyes she heard the laughter of the sick pair of men before her. Instead of fear running through her veins something else reawakened within the woman a sick paralyzing feeling of rage.

Hoping this feeling would never come back since the murder of the man that started her death Natsuki spoke. "Do you really think you can get by with this?"

Both men looked back to the cold ferocity of the woman's cold emerald eyes, feeling a chill they focused their attention on her. Saving face the blonde-haired man glared over towards the cobalt-haired woman, with gun in hand he smacked the younger woman.

Natsuki felt her teeth rattle from the force of the gun as well as slap from the officer. "Do you think that you can talk smartly to us young lady? It looks like I'm going to have to punch out your teeth before we get started."

"I don't think that would be good, I like my ladies with teeth when I fuck them Kasubae. Your temper is worse than Yokaza, poor bastard."

Right then and there Natsuki noticed the man's name as it came from the officers lips. Speaking past her pain she asked the question that she needed to know.

"When you mean Yokaza do you mean principle Yokaza?"

"Yea you little shit because you refused to die he was killed along with Kanzaki!"

"I did not kill Yokaza, but I did kill Kanzaki and I enjoyed every minute of it," said Natsuki with a blank stare. Delivering another sharp slap to her cheek, it sent Natsuki's head to the side in a flash. Feeling the cold metal of the gun held to her forehead, her expression blank it wasn't until she felt a cold feeling through her spine.

Falling back towards the back seat her eyes rolled back to the of her head. Her body shook from the surge of energy within. Looking in horror the blonde-haired man freaked out. Not knowing what was going on, the older man looked within the rear-view mirror as he was trying to keep the wheel steady.

"What the fuck is wrong with her!"

"I don't know I gotta pull over!"

Soon the shakes stopped as the human woman's eyes closed only to reopen. This time instead of a forest green hue red eyes appeared in its place. Rising slowly towards the seat she looked with cold blood orbs at the men that were in panic.

"Ara I see you're the ones that took Natsuki, taking over her body was easier than I expected." Looking in horror the dark-haired man spoke as his hands tried to shakily steady on the wheel.

"Who are you? Where is fucking Natsuki Kuga!" Smiling with a smirk at the both of the men's panic the demons ego boosted. The red-eyed woman crossed her legs as her arms stretched along each side of the cream colored back seat.

"I am Natsuki, but I'm not at the same time."

As the car sped up the older man looked in the rear-view mirror. He saw an image of a tawny-haired woman within the confines of the seat instead of a cobalt-haired woman. Looking back with his own eyes he saw the dark-haired woman with red irises, knowing that the woman had emerald irises when she entered the car. The man wondered if a power lurked within the girl. Looking at his partner all blood had been drained out of him as he looked in horror.

"If you must know this body that I am using is Natsuki Kuga's, for it is I the true satanic beast I am Satan's werewolf."

* * *

**AN: Wow I just wrote this and for those that do not understand Natsuki and Shizuru are bonded. So with that Shizuru can push Natsuki's soul to the side while she possesses her. This is exactly what is happening in this scene, but pay attention to the eye color cause that will be an indicator that Shizuru has stopped possessing Natsuki.**

**Preview: **_"So where's your mother at?"_

_**ZERO**_


	10. Dead Cold December Part 1

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Last time:**__ "If you must know this body that I am using is Natsuki Kuga's, for it is I the true satanic beast I am Satan's werewolf."_

* * *

The black car sped as it was in a rush driving along the empty side roads with the moonlight reflecting off of the beach water. Looking in horror they noticed the air within the car change to almost frost, knowing that something was wrong the man pulled over towards an empty parking a lot. With the two men jumping out of the car and running onto the roaring beach true horror blackened their souls.

Letting herself out the car the possessed woman slowly let herself out. Making her way slowly towards the running men they reached the edge of the beach were the water kissed the sand. The blonde-haired man slowly pointed his gun towards the woman before speaking.

"S-Stay b-back I'm warning you!"

"Oh really your warning me the satanic beast. Why is it that you humans seek out the difference between heaven and hell without knowing its consequences?"

With panic in his veins like surging fire the blonde-haired man shot. With the bullet aiming right between the cobalt-haired woman's eyes it was in perfect sequence. With a direct hit they watched as the woman fell back. Looking with astonishment the two men looked towards each other then back to the corpse.

With a sick smile the blonde haired man walked over towards the corpse before him leaving the older man behind. "Aye what are you doing let's get outta here."

Smiling the blonde-haired man started to loosen his pants before smiling and looking back towards the older man. "Give me just a minute here."

Just as the younger man turned his head he was met with furious black fur. With his maximum height only reaching the beasts lower stomach the blonde-detective fell back from the giant beast. While on the floor he watched as the lifeless corpse came back to life with its horrors within reality.

Watching as the bullet melted from the cobalt-haired woman's head dropping onto the sand. He watched as the wound in her head healed her eyes now returned to sparkling emerald. With her vision normal she looked up at the tall beast showing no fear towards the wolf, she placed her hand on the beast's wide muscular back.

With a giant clawed hand the beast scooped the human woman close towards its strong muscular hind-leg. Looking with warm emerald-eyes at the beast Natsuki spoke.

"So you came for me thank you Shizuru," spoke the human looking up with loving eyes. Howling approval the beast proceeded to make its way towards the pants less man who scrambled towards the sand. With his dark-haired partner long gone Natsuki watched as the beast looked towards the car that was failing to start.

"Don't worry about him right now Shizuru, now I want some answers to some real simple questions Mr. Kasubae," spoke Natsuki in a cold-demeanor. The blonde-haired man managed to scramble towards his feet only to fall once again. It wasn't until the brown sand was stained with crimson as the man screams were covered by the roaring waves. Just as the man before him, the blonde-haired man's legs were missing. Looking in horror he watched as they were swallowed greedily by the beast.

Walking over towards the man who was going into shock Natsuki kneeled down towards the man. Before speaking all three looked over as they heard a shot along with the loud continuation of the car horn. Looking back at the wide-eyed man Natsuki shook her head in disappointment.

"Why is it that you cultist seem to always abandon each other when the going gets tough? No matter, let's get to business here." With that the Natsuki kicked the blonde-haired man making his face eat sand.

"Now who is the one who sent you?"

Coughing up blood and sand, the man struggled to breathe beneath his wounds. Pushing the words out his mouth he hoped it would save his life.

"I-It was Chief M-Marguerite."

"By any chance he wouldn't be related to Tomoe Marguerite?" Breathing with a low growl past his pain the man nodded in agreement his head past his pain.

"This looks like this is going to be more unpleasant than expected," spoke the beast. The cobalt-haired woman bit her lip in which the beast found to be attractive, besides the small action Natsuki spoke.

"I know well I guess we should finish him off no use in keeping you unfed Shizuru." The beast watched as Natsuki walked past her beastly form looking back the beast spoke.

"Ara, are you sure there isn't any more that we should ask him?"

"No I got all that I needed we will discuss it when we get back," said Natsuki without turning her head. Making her way towards the car she noticed the bloodied corpse laying behind the steering wheel. Over the loud car horn she could see and hear within the distance the screams of the blonde-haired man as he was mauled over by the beast. The pale moonlight showed all of its horrors and glories as the night continued on.

…

"Make yourself at home the shower is to your left if you want to clean up I'll leave you a fresh set of clothes." The cobalt-haired woman looked at the cell phone before her, she took a clean rag and cleared smeared blood . It wasn't until she noticed an aura before her, looking up she noticed the tawny-haired woman nude in all of her glory.

"You know I did save you back there, the least you can do is offer to scrub my back or at least throw me a pity fuck," said Shizuru resting her slightly muscular yet slender arm on the door way.

Licking her lips at the tawny-haired woman's request, Natsuki fought the lust that bubbled in her gut. Changing her focus towards the phone she thought of the men from earlier.

"No not going to happen now take a shower," said Natsuki not looking up.

"Take one with me then."

"No I'll go after you," said Natsuki in a tight voice. With that the demon was gone and Natsuki's tightened grip on the phone released its self.

….

"So where's your mother at?"

Looking past her towel as Natsuki dried her hair. She glanced as Shizuru sported a light blue pair of boxer briefs and a black tank top.

"She's no longer with us."

"Oh I see her name was Saeko Kuga right?"

"Y-Yes how did you know?"

"You and me are bonded Natsuki its natural for me to know about you," said Shizuru with a smile. Sitting at the low table Natsuki looked at the phone as it was pulled apart. Noticing the cobalt-haired woman's sad silence; Shizuru spoke once again hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"Well if it helps your mom isn't in hell."

Letting go of the phone in hand, Natsuki placed her hand in her head hoping to ease her on coming head-ache. "I don't know what to believe in at this point Shizuru, but I want to thank you and apologize for earlier." With her eyes turning into dark crimson making them look the color of blood Shizuru spoke.

"Now are you within reality human? What you see now is your fate within this human world, from now on you cannot trust anyone if you are to find out what really is going on."

"I know your right and it seems that this is bigger than anything I have ever encountered. It seems like they want control over you for what I don't know."

"I think that we should do a bit of sniffing around on Monday if we are to find out the truth. Until then your punishment for not obeying my instincts is to sleep with me. I need to cuddle on these long winter nights," said Shizuru.

"No way you demons were the spawns of lust! Besides get a coat or something."

With soft eyes looking at the woman before her, Natsuki watched as the woman walked over towards the room. Without looking back Natsuki stayed focus as the tawny-haired woman spoke without turning back.

"I wasn't saying that I wanted to sleep with you because I wanted to fuck you. I was speaking in a general term right now you look like you could use someone." With that Shizuru walked into the other room without another word; leaving the college student to her thoughts her faith conflicting with her needs and wants.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry folks that I was late with the reply I was tied up and I have been sick for the last two days. Along with my move things have been awfully hectic.**_

_**As for answers to some questions left by reviewers I will address them as clearly as I can.**_

_**StEpHyGrOcK3107**_

_**Answer: No, Natsuki didn't say she was Satan's werewolf to scare the guys off she was begin possessed by Shizuru herself. Also to the chapters are short if I wrote them any longer I would lose interest real fast and the updates would be hella slow and I don't like slow updates myself personally so why keep you guys waiting.**_

_**Chum-sa**_

_**Answer: well no Shizuru kills Natsuki unless she wants her to see things beyond the human world. Now as for Shizuru killing Natsuki because she wants to that's not going to happen she can't they are bonded by soul.**_

_**AN: I hope I didn't leave any questions unanswered if so folks leave them in a review I will be more than happy to answer it.**_

_**Preview: **__"So what's your mother like Shizuru?"_

_**ZERO**_


	11. Dead Cold December Part 2

_**AN: R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki awoke towards the rays of the sun, but what seemed brighter was the golden hair that managed to tickle her nose. Not knowing how she got to where she was, she looked over towards the peering red eyes of the demon besides her.

"Hello to you Natsuki and a happy Monday."

Glancing blandly at the woman Natsuki rolled her eyes before getting up from the futon. Looking over towards the hallway she scratched the back of her head in annoyance.

"There's nothing happy about today."

"Ara I guess your right take a look at this." Natsuki turned around to feel a new paper thrown at her feet looking down she could tell it was the universities newspaper. Bending down and looking in the paper she noticed that the older woman was on to something.

Looking at the paper in highlighted words read the name of her principle, as well as the name of the teal haired girl. Shaking her head she stared at the ridiculousness of it all before looking at the satanic demon princess.

"So they are playing the retirement role," said Natsuki sliding her tongue over her teeth.

"Oh a friend of yours Natsuki?"

"No he's the head master of my school he was in the room when they tried to summon you at least that's what the cops said." Taking her clawed hand and rubbing it against her chin in a thinking pose Shizuru spoke.

"This maybe a long shot, but maybe in order to summon me; maybe both Reito and the headmaster both collaborated in the collection of young women."

"True but until then they were doing something wrong in the beginning."

"They needed a dead virgin to feed the pact with me. As far as I'm concerned they were using girls for their rituals to summon me which I'm sure they weren't virgins."

"Then they would use Tomoe and her father to cover up the murders if there are any more murders."

"I see well now the bigger mystery is the new staff, and are they within Tomoe and her father's ring. If so we need to pump them out for any information that they have," spoke Shizuru. Standing up she walked over towards the small kitchenette looking she took out a small can of tea smelling the contents inside before pouring it into the cup. Looking at the woman before her Natsuki stared at the woman's long flowing blonde hair. As well as her muscular toned legs as well as her tight ass that seemed to call to her.

"Are you going to stay there and eye fuck me or are you going to ask me a question," said Shizuru without looking back. The college student's face turned red in embarrassment at the bold statement. Sitting at the low Japanese styled table Natsuki huffed with a glare before speaking.

"For your information no I wasn't eye fucking you I was wondering how you know were the kitchen is at."

"Remember Natsuki we are bonded."

Looking at the table before her Natsuki wondered if it was some kind of fate to be with the mysterious beast. All of her life she had been raised within the church fearing its oppressive yet rewarding ways. Never before within the blue-haired college students life had she felt a mixture of emotions as well as an interest in the dark beast.

"So what's your mother like Shizuru?"

Stopping what she was doing she looked towards the nervous fidgeting of Natsuki herself. Smiling she looked with warmth into the woman's eyes.

"Well she's smart, warm, strong-willed, independent and the only one that can calm my father when he's mad."

"Oh I just thought that…"

"She was an angry whore like some versions of the bible tell. No she wasn't because of her she made it possible for women to stand up. A piece of my mother's soul is within every woman waiting to awaken."

"What do you mean by awaken and how did she make it possible for women to stand up?"

"Ara didn't you read the story on my mother Lilith?"

"Yea but she didn't stand up she disobeyed god?"

"No she didn't and that's why you Christians piss my father off. When my mother was Adams first wife and they were ready to share each other my mother did not want to be subjected to a man. Adam used god as an excuse to try to force himself upon my mother which she would not have then god forced her out. In some cultures my mother is the embodiment of women's rights towards men. That's why i said that a part of my mother rests within all women." Looking at the hurt in the tawny-haired woman's eyes, Natsuki swallowed a deep breath as she was trying to wrap her head around the new information.

"I'm sorry Shizuru I didn't mean to disrespect your family," said Natsuki looking down.

"No you didn't. It's just that I don't know how much I can do to make you see that everything you have been taught is a lie."

"Shizuru…"

Without knowing what came next, the demons mouth was on hers. With soft yet aggressive tactics Natsuki had no choice but to give in. Taking the tawny-haired woman's clawed hand Natsuki grabbed it placing it over her left breast. With a light growl into her mouth the demon smirked within the kiss before letting the human break apart for air.

"Now you understand the nature of our bond human," said Shizuru before walking away. Natsuki never before felt a rush as her lips remained swollen from the feverish kiss that the demon had given her.

…

Walking into school seemed impossible for the college student as she looked at the chaos around her. Knowing what class to go to she watched in her first class to see the chatter of the students. Some students held the school paper in hand and others talked amongst there selves.

"Kuga-san did you hear what happened," spoke one student.

"Yes it's about the principal right?"

"Yes that and if you read some more other students have been transferred out as well as the principal and two teachers. I wonder did they do something wrong."

_So that's how they are covering it. _

"Kuga-san are you alright?"

"Huh y-yea I am well it's sad to hear that those people are transferring. I just hope it's no teacher from my class transferring I really need to credits."

"Yea I never thought about that well take care Kuga-san," spoke the student. Waving the student off Natsuki sat back as she contemplated her next move. Still one thing nagged in her mind as she thought. The lingering contact with a certain demons lips blocked her thoughts for revenge as she questioned what between her and the tawny-haired entity was about.

* * *

_**AN: Well that's a good place to stop please read and review.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Shizuru what exactly is our bond composed of?"_

_**ZERO**_


	12. Nostalgiaa Part 1

_**AN: As you know Satanist know of demonology Astaroth is one of the demons that represents hell as well as Beelzebub. Astaroth is the first crowned prince of hell and he's tattooed on my arm as for Beelzebub his real name is Baal he is lord of flies and pestilence. Depending on what you read about demonology things tend to change so folks look up reliable sources or just ask me a question if you have one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru looked around as walked over towards the faculty office doors making sure she wasn't seen, she stopped as she was in front of the door she was looking for. She took her clawed finger and unlocked the door walking in she lightly closed the door behind her. Looking in the desk she found that they were all emptied it wasn't until she looked in the last desk looking there was a brown file. Opening the file she saw what she was looking for.

"You know sealing is illegal," spoke a voice.

"Looking back she noticed a tall blue-eyed blonde-haired man dressed in all black. Looking he had a black turtle neck with black jeans and dress shoes along with a long black trench coat to match. His blonde hair was combed back his smile clearly showing his fangs as well as his clawed fingers showed his lineage.

"What do you want Beelzebub," said Shizuru without look up towards the man.

"Dad wants you to come home and my names Baal damn it."

"Tell dad I'm not coming home, don't you have some farm animal to pester or something," said Shizuru in annoyance. Rolling his eyes he walked over towards the desk as he sat in the chair.

"See I knew that you would say that but dad says come home moms worried. Also for your information I don't pester farm animals anymore," said the fly demon.

"Well tell mom for me that I'm fine," said Shizuru in an annoyed voice.

"This is stupid how come when you go away everyone's worried but when I go away no one worries. Hell even our own brother Astaroth who never speaks by way the asked about you," shouted the demon.

"Well it's because you're a man-whore and dad knows it and so does mom. Oh and Astaroth asked about me wow tell my big brother I said hi." Rolling his eyes he set his feet on the desk as Shizuru hopped over his blocking long legs with file in hand. Walking out towards the door her crimson-eyes looked towards her brother before speaking.

"Tell dad I'm not coming back."

"Why is that," asked Beelzebub.

"Because I'm mated and my wife needs my help," said Shizuru before closing the door without hearing her brother's response.

…

Natsuki looked around as she headed towards her dorm room to run into a familiar face. Smiling she looked towards her red-haired friend keeping her act up.

"Hey you I was gonna call you since you didn't come home from talking to those pigs," said Nao with a smile.

"Oh sorry I forgot to call."

"So what did the cops ask," said Nao plopping down on the blue-haired woman's bed.

"Well they thought that I was missing and they asked me if I seen someone that I knew. But I told them I didn't know the person that they were looking for after that I stopped at the diner and ate."

"Oh did you find that dog?"

"Oh yeah she came looking for me and saw that I was at the diner. That's the strangest dog I have ever encountered," said Natsuki taking a bag and packing her belongings.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my father for a few days since he's returning back from Africa," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Oh pastor Kuga please don't tell me your going back home to talk about the good word of the lord," said Nao in a sarcastic way.

"Come one Nao that's not all we talk about, we talk about other stuff," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Yea right Natsuki your dad doesn't even know what college you go to. Which by the way weren't you the one that told me that he was opposed to you going to college and he wanted you to marry this taco guy."

"His name was Takeda and he was a nice guy," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah well still I say your closet case rug muncher."

"Think what you want Nao," said Natsuki with bags in hand before closing the door with a smile.

"Oh yeah don't forget there's another party this time at Mai's house," shouted Nao as the blue-haired woman was closing the door. Smiling towards herself she was happy that even for a small instance she was able to communicate normally with her friend.

…

Walking in Natsuki looked over towards the living room to see the demon looking over spread of papers before her. Glancing at the papers on the table she spoke in bewilderment.

"Where did you get these papers?"

"I broke into Reito's old office it was cleaned out but I found this," said Shizuru pointing towards the documents.

"What does it say," asked the woman picking up one of the papers.

"Well for starters there are records of the ceremony of Samhain. It was a ritual where they were trying to summon me but the satanic bible wasn't in place as well as their victims weren't virgins. Also three other teachers that were in charge of this event including the principal Yokaza, Tomoe and the one they call Nagi who isn't registered in the school. As for the other seven they were students so counting Tomeo there were eight students involved in this. Four factuality members including Reito and the principal and the rogue Nagi so that's thirteen."

"Thirteen is that number special in some kind of way."

"Yes thirteen in hell represents the thirteen kingdoms of hell but to you Christians in certain sectors. Thirteen is the number of rebellion and it presents the snake or dragon. For humans the number takes on a deeper meaning in rituals only the Satanic Bible knows its meaning."

"Ok where did the Satanic Bible come from," said Natsuki in a curious tone.

"It came from my families relics. Really my bother Astaroth is in charge of getting it back but apparently has been on the decline as of late. Also to I'm going to be in big trouble sense I destroyed it."

"Why are you going to be in trouble and I know Astaroth," said Natsuki with a bright smile.

"What…"

Retreating back in slight fear at the tawny-haired woman's anger, she couldn't place the emotion that was coming from the demon. Something in her body told her that this familiar emotion was known as jealously deciding to clear the air the Christian woman spoke.

"I know your brother because I saw his name in this book I was reading."

"Oh I thought you may have come into contact with him personally."

"What you and Astaroth don't get along well either?"

"No actually we get along just great it's just that err…well its nothing."

"Oh ok well I have something to ask you Shizuru." The demon could tell that something was wrong with the human girls demeanor not knowing what was going on Shizuru spoke.

"Ara what is it Natsuki?"

"Shizuru what exactly is our bond composed of?"

"Well…mmm…it's composed of stuff."

"Shizuru… what are you not telling me," said Natsuki in stern tone.

"Well I told you what it composed of I mean you're not like most humans," said Shizuru nervously.

"Meaning what," asked Natsuki probing further.

"You can't die morality even if your body was mangled you can't die. So if I were you can take that mortal concept of you dying a peaceful death out of your head. Also you can't visit hell unless I open the path way or you go with me. Also as time goes by you will be able to see through my eyes."

"Wow so will I start to look demon looking. Like with the ears, fangs and claws?"

"No sadly you just look human you have to be born like this." Looking down at her lap Natsuki sighed in defeat at the hand that was given to her.

"Oh well I guess beggars can't be choosers," stated the cobalt-haired woman.

"Oh yeah there is one more important thing that or bond comprises of."

"Ok what is it?"

"We are married in a sense," said Shizuru.

* * *

_**AN: Well I wanted some comedy within this chapter but now the truth finally comes out folks.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Were what…how the hell did I marry you?!"_

_**Zero **_


	13. Nostalgiaa Part 2

_**AN: Well here's the next good chapter of Satan's werewolf now things are going to get interesting real soon folks. Well I'm finished with my move and I have some time off so I'm going to try to write a bit more but the chapters will be short, but there will be more.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki looked in shock never before in all of her life had she felt so angry. Along with that anger she felt another emotion that was foreign not wanting to explore the feeling she glared at the tawny-haired demon.

"Were what…how the hell did I marry you?!"

"The night you almost died, look I'm not saying that this is wrong but you choose to live Natsuki and this is your payment."

"Great now I should have just died and taken my chances," said Natsuki in anger. Looking in annoyance and her patience thin Shizuru spoke keenly.

"I don't see why you're so mad mortal I mean you have most things that others would want. As you know and you have experienced many have tried to call me and make a pact with me. They have all been unsuccessful in their attempts so you of all people should be lucky and stop deluding yourself and get with the program."

Feeling her anger launch back, Natsuki looked over towards the woman with her famous icy glare that few others have rarely seen.

"Look here I don't give a flying fuck what you are or what the program is, but I am mad at the fact that you lied Shizuru! What do I tell my father if he asks or anyone else for that matter? You may live in hell where everything is fine but I live in the real world and being married to a demon is not in the plan."

"Well was asking me to feel you up this morning part of your plan too. Or was looking at me with warm eyes as I saved you from getting raped and sodomized by two sick cop's part of the plan? Or was smiling at the fact that I ripped your enemies open part of the plan or god plan for that matter? Wake up Natsuki you're not the perfect woman that you try to be."

"Who the hell do you think I'm trying to be?"

Leaning in close towards Natsuki's ear the cobalt-haired woman tried to suppress her breath at the closeness of the other woman. Feeling her heart jump out of her chest she couldn't help but fall into the pull that the other woman was generating.

"I know that you're trying to be a good Christian girl but really you want to be fucked like a slut. I know that you crave blood and revenge just as much as the next demon. I know you took satisfaction when I kissed you and I know you want more."

With that the tawny-haired demons mouth was placed along the woman's neck. With a sharp bite Natsuki fell into the woman's arms. Taking her fangs from the woman's neck Shizuru smiled as she licked her mate's blood from her lips.

"Now that you're submissive I will finish what I should have did at the ceremony," said Shizuru with a smile. Without any effort the demon transformed into its beastly form, taking its large fangs the beast bit into the neck of the young maiden but this time much deeper than before.

Natsuki's mind went blank as she stared at the large black beast above her; with her pain still fresh her fear once again gripped her.

"Why are you scared human? I am here to pleasure you." Looking with wide eyes at the mention of sex Natsuki broke past the magic that the satanic beast had created for her. Backing away Natsuki looked in fear at the beast as her mind thought towards the past settling herself she slowly stood.

"I can't do this not with you," said Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

"Why not human?"

"Cause I just can't alright Shizuru!"

"Is it because you can't or you won't ether way you can't escape me and I can't escape you," said Shizuru. With the beast on all fours making its height more or less intimidating Natsuki felt herself be pulled in by the beast long tail. Doing something that she knew she would never do Natsuki kissed the beast wet large nose. Her own tears dropping within the black beast's fur as she hugged the beasts head.

"I just wish I knew what to do about this."

"Why don't you just let it be Natsuki, let yourself be happy stop limiting yourself," spoke the beast in soft Kyoto-ben. Laying down the beast settled itself along with the cobalt haired woman. Looking at the table at the bible that rested alongside of the murdered cops phone, Natsuki picked up the bible before opening it, noticing its words read blank she sighed.

Without warning the woman picked herself up with the werewolf looking her way, opening the trash can the cobalt-haired woman dumped the bible in.

"You know my mother divorced my father, when I asked her why she left him. I could never understand her answer, but now I do I know why she left him. She told me that you can live your life for god for your entire life, but it doesn't mean you'll be happy with who you are. Now I understand and now I feel happy."

"So now do you understand human?"

"Yes I do Shizuru I really do."

With that silence was met as Natsuki's tears paused looking with a smile at the beast before her. She ran and hugged the giant ball of fur not fearing the beast she rubbed its ear as it twitched slightly at the contact.

"Shizuru…"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think that we will catch who's behind this?"

"Yes I think we will, but my question to you human is, are you ready for answers?"

"Yes I am I want to see this to the end," said Natsuki with a determined look. Kissing the beasts snout Natsuki got up before walking over towards the room looking at the beast get up Natsuki spoke.

"No way Shizuru stay where you are at."

"Why should I stay?"

"I may be your wife but you skipped a whole two years of courting and you owe me a date. Just because I'm not a Christian anymore doesn't mean I shouldn't be courted like a lady."

"Ara so that means you should be fucked like a slut," said the beast with mirth. Rolling her eyes in annoyance Natsuki knew that the satanic princess was joking.

"No Shizuru and good night I have a very important meeting tomorrow." With that the cobalt-haired woman closed the door behind her leaving the beast to its devices. Looking at the door that was closed the beast spoke towards the pale moon that hung out the window, her mind on the woman within the room.

"Vobis ego sum totus vestri human."

* * *

_**AN: Read and Review….**_

_**Preview: "I'm trusting you to take care of this manner effectively and with ease Chief Marguerite."**_

_**Line translation Latin **_

"**Vobis ego sum totus vestri human."**

**Line translation English **

"_**To you I am all yours human."**_

_**Zero **_


	14. Questing the Blessing of Evil Part 1

_**AN: Read and Review thanks to the 66 reviews if I would have added another 6 I would have a party. Get it folks 666, well enough satanic humor as for the plot it gets deeper this time as a new player is added you will be shocked so don't guess it folks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"I heard that your subordinates are dead Marguerite-San."

"Huh what do you mean they are dead." Leaning back in his chair the man spoke on the other line towards the police chief his calm cold look rested on his features.

"It seems to me that you cannot keep up with your sector Chief. It sickens me to know that you cannot take care of a single girl."

"I'm sorry my lord I will pay for the mistake that my daughter and I have made and I will retrieve the satanic bible at all cost."

"I'm trusting you to take care of this manner effectively and with ease Chief Marguerite."

"Yes sir I will not let you down, sir…"

"Hmm…"

"Do you want us to still continue with our past plans that Kanzaki and the others made?"

"No don't Satan's werewolf is here and she walks among us as we speak. No use in killing more girls if we don't need to," spoke the man. With that the police chief heard a dial tone signaling the end of the conversation at hand.

…

"What's the matter with you Shizuru?"

Natsuki looked back as at the tawny-haired woman as the packed streets of Fuuka continued to flourish around them. The tawny-haired woman looked with sleep in her eyes as she looked deprived of all energy.

"Ara I just didn't get any sleep last night," said Shizuru in Kyoto-ben.

"I wonder why that is," said Natsuki with a smile. Growling in a low tone Shizuru followed the younger woman into the shop. Once inside Shizuru looked at all of the computers both old and new, some behind the shelves were taken apart along with small cellphones and devices. The smell of old dust and a type of mold rested within Shizuru's nostrils as she still contained her demonic features while human.

"Natsuki is that you?"

Looking a man popped out from the back his long hair braided into a pony tail shades covered his eyes while a hat covered the top of his head. He wore simple blue jeans and a white tank top similar to the tawny-haired woman's own style in which she wore herself.

"Yes it's me Yamada," said Natsuki with a smile.

"So you're here to preach the word for me," said the older man leaning over the glass container filled with computer and cell phone parts.

"No this is something much bigger then God," said Natsuki with a smile. Before anything could be said Natsuki tossed the yellow envelope towards the man. Opening it he looked inside to see cash and the intact cellphone inside looking up the man spoke.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to decode this for me and hand me call back numbers as well as other things."

"Well can't you turn on the phone and look for yourself," spoke the man with a smile.

"No genius it's a cop's phone I turned it off so it won't track, also too I just don't need numbers I need locations as well. What you normally charge is in there and if there's more that you need let me know," said Natsuki.

"Fine I can have the information to you by Wednesday," said Yamada.

"Thanks you're the best," said Natsuki with a smile before walking out with the tawny-haired woman in hand. Walking out the shop Natsuki and the tawny-haired woman walked towards a nearby park before sitting on a bench.

"Now what was all of that growling about in the shop Shizuru?"

"Nothing I just didn't like how cozy you were with that guy," said Shizuru.

"What I never touched him not even to shake his hand," said Natsuki ridiculously.

"Ara I still don't like him."

"Well the only thing I can say is that we are married and we have a bond so there's no need to feel that way Shizuru." Kissing the demons forehead Shizuru blushed at the outside contact. Liking the way the human was adjusting towards her new sense of freedom she spoke.

"So what is Yamada going to find out for us?"

"He's going to find out the location of Tomoe and her father and possibly Nagi."

"Well if you want my best bet Natsuki I say that Nagi and Tomoe are together in hiding."

"Yea your right and I suppose we can get the scoop on Tomoe's father, but the only thing there is to do is find him and corner him," said Natsuki solemnly. Wanting to know why her wife had a change in mood Shizuru took the woman's hand before speaking.

"What's wrong Natsuki?"

"Nothing it's just that I'm a bit worried I mean we are dealing with cops here and they have guns and they can hurt you." Laughing at the woman's statement, the werewolf looked towards the college student's way before kissing the cobalt-haired woman passionately before breaking apart.

"You forget I am immortal and so are you Natsuki so don't worry about me. Besides I know you'll devise a brilliant plan in that head of yours," said tawny-haired satanic princess. Smiling at the beast's affection it wasn't until her hand was taken by the beast she wondered where they were headed off to.

…

"Father she's married yes would I lie to you? Wait don't answer that question, but I'm telling you dad Shizuru is married."

"You know brother telling on me isn't going to make dad love you more," said Shizuru walking in the door with the cobalt haired student in toe.

"Your brother is the president of Fujino industries," asked Natsuki looking at the well lavished office.

"No he's not the president I am he's a representative," said Shizuru.

"Huh well how come I have never seen you on TV or magazines," asked Natsuki.

"That's because demons don't want to let humans know that demons have been running the show for centuries," said the blonde-haired man.

"Natsuki I would like you to meet your brother-in-law Beelzebub," said Shizuru in a bland tone.

"My names Baal Shizuru or shall I call you by your real name," challenged the older man.

"Don't start with me so were you talking to dad?"

"Yea I was until you came," said the blonde-haired man.

"Talking to your dad as in Satan, I mean you didn't have a phone with you so how are you talking to him," interrupted Natsuki in curiosity.

"It's called channeling my dear you should try it sometime dear sister-in-law," commented the blonde-haired man with a smile. Looking in annoyance Shizuru interrupted the conversation that was about to take place.

"Alright point blank I'm here because I need money as well as the keys to the safety box at the bank. As you can see Natsuki clothes for the few days that I have been here haven't been cutting it."

Sighing the older man rolled his eyes before walking over towards the painted picture. Lifting the picture Natsuki saw metal safe that rested snuggly within the wall. Twisting the combination the man pulled out a stack of bills wrapped with a single band of brown tape.

"Here also here's the keys to my car I want my Maserati back Shizuru. If you need any more money you know the safes number and you have the office key."

"Thank you for your generous love brother," said the wolf-like demon lacked with sarcasm.

"You're welcome dear sister, bitch."

"Turd…"

"Bye Baal," said Natsuki with a smile despite the name calling match before her.

"See Natsuki gets he program, bye Natsuki," said the older man with a small smile. With that the couple left walking down the hall they got into the elevator no words were said as Natsuki took the beasts hand.

* * *

_**AN: Well I think that's a great place to stop as for the next chapter I'm going to say this there will be a lot of explanation going on. But as for now I'm here to answer one question of a reviewer.**_

_**Question**_

_**StEpHyGrOcK3107**_

_**OMG I have a question, Shizuru has to be in beast form when they are gonna to have sex? And another question how does exactly look Shizuru in her beast form?**_

_**Answer**_

_**Well sweetie how she looks is in the first chapter but if you want a visual I'll put how Shizuru looks on my profile photo. Also too if you can view my pictures in my profile then they will be posted but she's an all-black were wolf and very vicious with red eyes.**_

_**Preview: **__"Everything you know about entertainment is ran by my father and his chiefs. But as you humans refer to it you call it Illuminati or whatever conspiracy people call it."_

_**Zero **_


	15. Questing the Blessing of Evil Part 2

_**AN: Hello folks welcome to another chapter of Satan's Werewolf I'm happy to see a lot of ppl adding favorites towards this story. Now let's just sink in some reviews folks I'm almost to my first 100 on this story and I like it a lot as for the other story come outside I'm waiting on my beta who's taking her sweet time with work. Now I'm sure everyone in America knows that there are conspiracies that have happened in this nation. Like the murder of President Kennedy and Lee Harvey Oswald being set up by the government to take his fall for the murder. Well the latest conspiracy theory is that the government is controlled and has always been controlled by an organization called the Illuminati If you don't know what the Illuminati is folks look it up a lot of people say it has to do with religion, economy, and other things but really many compare it to music. To me the Illuminati are composed of high ranked Satanist that control the world but they try to use god's name to put out there agenda not that it matters to me but if you want to know more pm me or look it up. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki looked in amazement at the demon that was driving in front of her, their bodies now rested within a 2014 Maserati. Wondering how her demon wife was able to drive Shizuru looked over towards the blue-haired college student before speaking.

"I bet your wondering how I learned how to drive?"

"Yes Shizuru I mean aren't you a demon?"

"Yes last time I checked I am a demon, but you have to know that I have been here before as well as other places. With my father's permission of course, but driving a car isn't as hard as you think I just know."

"Just like you know that demons control our society, so you mean our console men that run the country are demons?"

"Ara no there not, they are human but they answer to us demons," said Shizuru with a smile.

"So all of these conspiracy theories have some truth to them?"

"Well no they are all true not just some."

"Huh…"

"Everything you know about entertainment, life, social advances is ran by my father and his chiefs. But as you humans refer to it you call it Illuminati or whatever conspiracy people call it."

"What about the economy?"

"It's ran by us you see when the world started and civilization began to take place humans struggled. So in doing so when humans were on the brink of almost killing there selves until god made a wager with my father. What the wager was is that humans would find their own means to survive; while my father's wager was that humans needed to lean on something. So as years went by the situation had got no better. My father then decided to break the rules of the wager my father appeared in front of thirteen men and each appointed them thirteen of my father's chiefs. As they say the rest is history to civilization."

"Ok so what about Jesus and him dying on the cross?"

"That was a scheme to get back at the wager that my father cheated on. It was the turning point for my father and god after that a certain list of people were only able to get into heaven. It was god's way of getting revenge for the fact that my father had helped the human race to realize its potential. So human's god's creatures that he created from his own image had been cast aside."

"I see I just never thought there could be another side to religion that I didn't know about. So what about the bible how did that come into existence?"

"So full of questions my Natsuki, but I suppose you are my wife so you should know the biggest secret of all."

"Shizuru tell me I'm dying to know," whined Natsuki with a puppy dog pout.

"The bible was created to slander my father, but humans were forced to write it. It was another act of revenge for god when people started to have random acts of violence and natural disaster placed upon there nations things changed. From then on god sent down his angels to spread lies to god's disciples saying that these natural disasters happen because god is angry. Even though they saw the trail of Jesus they did not know the truth of why they killed him. So after Christ death god sent his angels to tell them to record all that happened as they seen it not for the truth."

"So what was the truth Shizuru?"The quietness of the car was suffocating as the only the motor ran. The two looked towards each other as the red light they stopped at lasted forever as well as their questions and answers.

"The truth was Jesus was sent to destroy all of the earth and civilization. God could not handle the factor that humans had evolved behind my father's influence. So he sent Jesus to wipe out the earth so when humans started to notice something was wrong they executed him. None of Jesus's followers knew of this only Jesus knew and when his father told him that humans were going to kill him god left him."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there in the garden while he was praying and I talked to him, never I had I seen a look of sadness before."

Natsuki looked as the demon looked solidly at the road her eyes told a deeper story a story of sadness and trails of despair. Taking the demons hand Natsuki placed a kiss on the demons cheek snapping her out of her remembrance.

"Don't worry you're here now and so am I don't worry Shizuru."

"I'm glad that you understand I don't know what I would do if you didn't," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Well I suppose you could have taken me out on a date and make me understand," commented Natsuki with a coy smile. There moment was broken as they stopped in front of a nearby bank. Glancing in front Natsuki looked at the two high maintenance security guards that rested in front. Knowing what bank that this was she looked over towards Shizuru before speaking her emeralds wide with disbelief.

"Shizuru, do you know where we are?"

"Ara yes I believe we are at Tosei Bank," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yeah you're at the Tosei Bank I mean only rich people come here SUPER rich people!"

"Ara that's amazing huh?"

Taking the younger woman's hand Shizuru lead the woman and herself in without any complaints Natsuki looked as she saw the large bank. Looking at the woman that walked towards them Natsuki held in her jealousy at the woman's flashy but sexy attire.

"Ara no need to be jealous mate," whispered Shizuru before the woman came into hearing range.

"Hello how my I help you?"

"Yes I am Shizuru Fujino and this is my wife Natsuki Fujino and I believe I am here to open up a safety deposit box. I believed my brother called before I arrived."

"Oh yes Shizuru Fujino well if you and your wife will just follow me." With that the cobalt-haired woman in hand followed her mate in towards the back. Not knowing what lay in store for her, Natsuki waited for her heart to catch up with her brain.

* * *

_**AN: Hey folks I'm going to give you a double whammy and post up come outside and Satan's were wolf but I do want you to review folks it makes me feel better.**_

_**Preview: **__"Natsuki it's your father calling."_

_**Zero**_


	16. Majesty of Wampyric Blood Part 1

_**AN: Here's another chapter of Satan's werewolf read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki looked to see the safety deposit box, glancing at Shizuru the demon looked as if she knew what she was doing. Looking in the box she noticed something that was in there and a mystery of questions popped up.

"Ara is something the matter Natsuki?"

"Yeah I mean who would have thought that you store important files in here. I mean wont the banks get suspicious? I mean I would if I was a bank owner and my customer had I.D's and several passports in there deposit box."

"I see well that's where money comes in my dear Natsuki. If you feed a beast what they want long enough it will start to not pay attention to other prey just only what it wants"

"So let me guess your brother and you paid the bank to turn a blind eye to this. I mean how deep does the rabbit hole go?" Looking into the cobalt-haired woman's eyes, Shizuru spoke to the younger woman passion burned in her eyes.

"My dear the rabbit hole goes much deeper than you would expect." With that the blue-haired woman looked at her cell phone as it buzzed an annoying sound interrupting her lover and her moment. Without looking Natsuki angrily snapped open the phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello…"

"Natsuki it's your father calling."

"Hi father…"

"I'm calling to invite you over to a dinner party that the church is having in my honor. I would like it if you came so you can reestablish your faith with the church, also there are some nice men that want to meet you." Looking Shizuru's way Natsuki bit her lip as the struggle of her thoughts and instincts began. Taking the phone from the younger woman's hands Shizuru spoke looking at Natsuki shock.

"Why yes Natsuki and I would love to come," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh and who is this I am talking to?"

"I am Shizuru Viola I am Natsuki's friend from college. I was just telling her how I would love to meet the great pastor Kuga," Shizuru lied.

Hearing the man chuckle lightly over the phone Shizuru looked over and smiled at her lover who looked still in shock. "Well Viola-san I would be welcome to have you along with Natsuki. As I say more of the faith is better for the faith am I right?"

"Yes you are praise god," said Shizuru in her country Kyoto accented voice. Looking over with her eyebrows upwards in shock Natsuki laughed at the demons comment. Shutting the phone Shizuru looked over towards the laughing girl before smiling herself.

"W-What was that about?"

"Ara Natsuki it's just a little acting nothing to be serious about."

"Oh really and why do you want to go to this thing," asked Natsuki with mirth in her voice. Smiling towards herself and walking towards the human. Shizuru lightly grabbed her lovers chin and planting a sensual wet kiss towards her lover's mouth; breaking apart and leaving the blue-haired college student breathless Shizuru spoke.

"I have a feeling about the party as well as other things; by the way the party is tomorrow night. So, we have to dress accordingly is that alright my dear Natsuki?"

"O-Ok…" Gathering the money as well as key items that she needed Shizuru put the box in its rightful place. Natsuki followed the tawny-haired demon out without a second look until her phone buzzed again.

…

Natsuki walked into the computer shop, looking over the older man looked serious with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"Hey Natsuki I'm glad you got my call we got a big problem come towards the back lock the door behind you." Doing as told Shizuru followed behind her lover. Walking into the back of the shop, Shizuru looked at the numerous super computers that were in the back.

"I hacked the phone but what I really got was this recording it was coming from the Seno province," said Yamada.

"The Seno province that's where I use to live before we moved I mean," said Natsuki with a worried look.

"Yes but get this, the call loses its trace around the middle of the message recording so I wasn't able to pin a location. What makes it worse is by the texts I can't track down any location or call back number. These guys are smart when covering their tracks I guess they are supposed to check in their phones every hour or so else data is deleted. What they weren't counting on is the untapped calls that they were making."

"So do we have any names," asked Shizuru with her arms crossed.

"Yes we have four surprisingly I was able to slightly trace the two men's boss as well as there his other boss." Looking with furrowed brows Natsuki looked confused at the situation at hand.

"Wait so your telling me that you were able to somewhat trace the masterminds boss. So are you saying the kidnappers had a boss but there's another boss over him," asked the blue-haired woman.

"Ara there's always a bigger fish running the show," commented Shizuru.

"Damn right which leads me towards these four names," said Yamada.

"Name one in which from the cell phone conversations I am assuming to be one of your kidnappers. He goes by the name detective Kei Michiro. He is a high ranking detective with eight citations he was going to be promoted to and then retire, but the background on this guy is fuzzy."

"Fuzzy how," asked Shizuru.

"Well it was covered up but ten years ago he was responsible for killing a prostitute. Then another instance happened two years ago when he was caught trying to rape a minor."

"Sick bastard," commented the younger woman in anger.

"That's nothing compared to the other guy. The next guy who was one of your kidnappers in which Michiro was calling to set up the plan to kidnap you his name is Ryusei Kasubae. This bastards' track record runs deep, I swear the Marguerites have been covering for this sick bastard for years. It makes you think twice about calling the cops when you need them. It turns out that this Ryusei is into sadism, rape, molestation, mutilation, Sodomy and Necrophilia. There have been over ten cases with Ryusei doing one or sometimes all of these things towards his victims of course they are dead after or before."

"What the hell is going on with everyone," said Natsuki grimly.

"Thank you Yamada if you can will you please print these records out," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Y-Yeah sure but it leaves us towards our last two guys. Chief Marguerite I mean everything that represents evil this man has done. Corruption is his biggest alley these days as well as he's good at cover ups and paying people off. As for the next man who I'm suspecting runs the whole show of this little operation. His name goes under Kruger I can't even get a voice pattern on this guy or a signal he's like a ghost. All I can tell you ladies is that this man's channels are super tight to hack through, and you can't trace him through phone he must have a lot of money."

"The rabbit hole just gets deeper and deeper I guess you were right Shizuru," said Natsuki looking warily at her wife.

"Ara it does now we have to find a way to stop it before this hole gets any deeper and makes it to Hell," said Shizuru taking her lovers hand.

"Amen to that, ladies."

* * *

_**AN: Well folks I we are getting towards the biggest mystery and shocker of it all, but I kindly ask all of you to not guess the next plot.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"What the hell is he doing here?"_

_**Zero**_


	17. Majesty of Wampyric Blood Part 2

_**AN: Here's another chapter of Satan's werewolf read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* **_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

As soon as the day could pass it was soon night, as Natsuki looked over towards her demonic wife who looked stunning in her red dress. Looking at her creamy back which were covered in crisscross thin straps, her hair pulled into a bun as tawny curled colored locks fell. Natsuki licked her lips as she adjusted her own blue cocktail dress her hair much straighter, with curls hung at the ends of her blue-like raven hair.

"Ara must I say you look stunning Natsuki," said Shizuru turning around to look at her lover.

"Thank you Shizuru must I say you look fine yourself demon-woman," joked Natsuki. Shizuru smiled as her wife never before in all of their time together joked about her demon heritage. Deciding to poke back at the immortal human Shizuru wrapped her arms around her lover's thin waist.

"Ara are you sure you friend Yamada won't tell about what he saw? I know how you humans can be," joked the tawny-haired woman.

"No he won't tell besides I paid him enough to not tell I almost spent my lifesavings on this guy." Looking dejectedly at the news that she was given. Shizuru walked over towards her clutch before her, pulling out a wad of bills and handing it to Natsuki.

"What's this for?"

"It's for you I didn't know that this man cost you almost everything." Taking the money and putting it back in her lover's hands, Natsuki nuzzled her nose against the werewolf before speaking.

"You idiot it was worth every penny to know a part of the truth besides I work so its fine," said Natsuki with a smile. Looking with grim eyes Shizuru pushed the money back into her lover's hands.

"Shiz-"

"Listen Natsuki with this thing and us finding the truth it would be a suggestion that you quit your job. If this thing takes you then you won't be able to go back towards a normal life so take it."

Without any protest the cobalt-haired woman obeyed without question and shoved the money into her clutch. Pulling the tawny-haired woman closer she kissed her lover slowly before pulling apart.

"Alright I'll listen even though I don't like it I'll listen," said Natsuki with a small smile.

…

Walking into the party, the two women looked over towards the large dance floor as all within the Christian community greeted the two women. Natsuki's stomach turned as she knew the truth behind everything, to only smile in the faces of the people that were deeply convinced with their religion.

"Don't worry about the truth Natsuki it is up them to breakthrough and besides who would believe you," said Shizuru softly.

"I know it's just if I was walking into a room and you know there's a big elephant."

"Ara speaking of elephant here comes one right now," said Shizuru looking over towards the man that was walking towards them. Looking at the man his pitch black hair was combed back smoothly, his black irises looked over towards Natsuki and Shizuru. From his scent Shizuru could tell that the man was related to her wife, but another smell rested within Shizuru's nostrils. The smell of death rested within Shizuru's mind, as she looked as the man along with another set of men came alongside him.

"Hello father," said Natsuki with a smile and a light hug which was half-heartily returned from the older man.

"Nice that you could make it Natsuki," said the older man sternly. Looking at the dark-haired Kuga Shizuru watched as the man's eyes brightened up at the site of her form.

"Ahhh and who is this young lady," said the man with a warm kiss on Shizuru's palm. Smiling and acting the part Shizuru rested her hand on top of the older mans.

"Well I guess your memory must be playing tricks on you pastor Kuga, I'm Shizuru Voila Natsuki's friend." Natsuki's emerald's twitched at the comment, knowing that her wife was playing the part she looked towards the side.

In all of his glory stood the man that she had been hunting; the police chief sat at the table as he laughed with the others. Soon there's eyes met as if something was known by only them, glaring at the police officer Natsuki spoke towards herself.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Looking, she noticed that the tawny-haired woman was already within a dance with her father much to her displeasure. Not knowing what to do Natsuki decided to formulate her own plan with her jealously as her guide.

…

"So you are my daughter's friend? I must say for a woman as young as you are you dance splendidly for my old bones," said the man with a smile.

"Ara ookini for the complement and yes I go to college with Natsuki. So far I have been sticking around Natsuki because she was missing her friends specially her friend Tomoe."

"Ahhh yes Chief Marguerite's daughter, you know when I found out that my daughter was going to college I was displeased. I was hoping that she would settle down and become a preacher's wife. So when I found out from Chief Marguerite that his daughter was going to the same school as my daughter, I asked him to ask Tomoe to watch over Natsuki."

"Oh that's nice to know, are you and Chief Marguerite friends," said Shizuru batting her eye lashes bringing out her crimson irises.

"Well yes only through our daughters were chief Marguerite and I were able to become friends. The two of us had a business type of relationship or sorts before we knew of each other's daughters. As you know being a man of the Christian cloth, I go all over the world and preach the world of god. But sometimes there is work to do here, you see Chief Marguerite and I have set up an arrangement where if necessary I can call the cops if in danger. There are a lot of people that don't agree with the word of the lord and they want to hurt god's children, so that's where some earthly force is necessary."

"Ara I see I would love to meet Chief Marguerite I have heard wonderful things about him," said Shizuru.

"Well you're my kind of lady," spoke the man. Breaking the dance he looked over towards the table where the man was to see that no one was in sight." Well I thought I saw Chief Marguerite earlier he must be somewhere in here," said the dark-haired preacher. Just then Shizuru felt her heart beat frantically as she knew something was off quickly scanning the room for her mate. Breaking the contact Shizuru looked back towards the older man who was smiling before, her she smiled falsely before speaking.

"I'm going to go find Natsuki I believe I left her somewhere, please forgive my rudeness towards your daughter," said Shizuru before taking off.

…

Natsuki walked behind the man as she followed him towards the private garden, letting herself be known Natsuki decided to speak.

"So this is what police chiefs do on their time off?" Without looking at the woman Natsuki heard the man smirk as if he knew that she was there.

"Well now isn't this a surprise Natsuki Kuga alive in the flesh."

"Spare me the crap where's your daughter we have unfinished business," said Natsuki with a glare towards the man.

"Well actually you have business with me since my daughter and boyfriend cannot be here at the moment. Right now they are somewhere that's safe because of their mishap. Now where is the Satanic Bible girl?"

With that the man turned around with gun in hand; not worrying about the consequences of what the bullet would do Natsuki smiled. As something snapped inside of her Natsuki's emeralds, turned darker as she looked blankly into the chiefs eyes.

"You can shoot all you want Marguerite I won't stop until I get answers from you and you won't get the book ether. Now answer my question where is Tomoe and who is your boss?"

"Why should I tell and as for the second answer you should look in the mirror Natsuki for the answer to that question." Looking in confusion Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows at the man's comment before speaking.

"What do you mean look in the mirror?"

"I see how sad and here you were supposed to be dead by now. I can't believe it out of all men out of all people the Satanic Werewolf choose you. Hell I'm sure he knows you are in control of it, my question is why you of all people have control of it. I have worked for over twenty years killing dozens of people for that bastard only to have you control it. I swear the countless brethren we have lost thanks to that idiot Kanzaki and my daughter. Now that Yokaza is dead and the Satan's Werewolf is raised I guess he has no use for us that bastard he knew this would happen."

"Killing for whom?"

Taking the gun and tapping it lightly on his temple, the police chief shook his head before speaking again. "Like I said you should look in the mirror more often Kuga. Oh and when you figure out the truth kill that bastard for me."

With that the older man pointed the gun towards his head firing; the force of the gun splattered his brains forcing him to fall into the pond. Looking back Natsuki looked over to see the worried irises of her lover, looking over in anger Natsuki walked over towards the body and pulled out the cellphone from the man's pocket.

"Shizuru I need you to transform we are out of here," said Natsuki coldly. Knowing that the woman failed her mate Shizuru sighed before transforming into the large black beast. Taking the younger woman within her arm the beast jumped high into the air over the gated fence that contained them.

Looking out the window a dark-haired man watched from above the garden, looking at the dead body in the pond as he heard the screams of a woman. He closed his eyes and smiled wickedly before opening his eyes once again; sipping his brandy he looked towards the full moon.

"The game is now going to come to a close and you will find out the truth. Then what will you do Natsuki?"

* * *

_**AN: oh snap mystery time. Read and review.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"Natsuki would you just listen to me!"_

_**Zero **_


	18. Ars Laternarum Part 1

_**AN: Here's another chapter of Satan's werewolf read and review. This is my last story for review as for the other story within the Final fantasy XIII category has already been updated earlier. So this is the last story to be updated yay happy Zero update day! Have a wonderful Fourth of July I know I will because I'm going to anime expo.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* LIME HERE with some bestiality werewolf Shizuru and human Natsuki if you don't like don't read!**_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Rushing up towards the apartment and unlocking the door Shizuru rushed behind the younger woman. Just as she was about to make it to the door to step in the wooden door was slammed in her face. Opening the door she looked over to see Natsuki putting an oversized t-shirt over her head her dress already off as well as accessories.

"Ara Natsuki could you just listen to me?"

Looking with a glare at the werewolf, Shizuru knew that her mate was mad at what she couldn't figure out. "Why should I listen to you Shizuru?"

"Look I'm sorry…"

"Oh sorry for what? Sorry for leaving me to interrogate the only lead that we have to solving this crap that linked us together in the first place or sorry for going goo-goo eye with over my fucking father!" Walking towards the back of the room Shizuru followed in suit.

"Natsuki I had no control over what was happening I wanted to tell you that there was somethi-"

"Save it Shizuru!"

"Natsuki please listen to me," pleaded Shizuru. When she noticed that the blue-haired woman crawl into bed and turn to her side facing away from her on the now wide queen sized bed. Shizuru knew that she had to insert force into her explanation.

"Natsuki would you just listen to me!"

Still ignoring her mate the blue-haired woman's glare intensified as she stared at the wall. Natsuki could feel her mark burn as she turned to see before her the black wolf that she came to love, standing on its heels she could tell her mate was mad. Knowing that her lover would sometime get mad and turn into the fearsome beast before her, Natsuki knew that Shizuru had enough of her disobedience.

Knowing that the beast would sometimes nip at her mark to quell her anger, Natsuki assumed for it to happen once again.

"Just because you bite me and subdue me right now doesn't mean that I won't be mad tomorrow." Just as that comment was spoken the beast stalked over towards the bed. With its giant paws on each side of her head Natsuki watched as the beasts red eyes glowed at her. Ripping off her t-shirt leaving her nipples bare the beast licked one then the other shocking the woman more then anything.

Biting her neck once again Natsuki's body went limp, only feeling sensations within her pussy as well as nipples Natsuki went numb. Thinking the beast would leave her alone after the chastising bite, Natsuki wasn't prepared for the next set of events that followed.

The beast's wet large nose hovered over her body, as the beasts claws moved down along with the beast until it reached a certain spot. With her lacy white panties on under her large now ripped shirt, Natsuki felt the sensation as the beast nuzzled its nose within her womanhood. Just like the ritual before her human death the blue-haired woman found herself once again aroused, but this time her senses were heightened.

Taking a larger dark fur clawed finger the beast hooked it claw within the string of the white underwear ripping them off. The beast ears flicked as she heard a moan coming from the woman below her. Raising its head and with its ear perked with curiosity, the beast looked awkwardly as the human mate raised its hands weakly. Taking the onyx-colored beast's large head into her hands, Natsuki pushed the beast snout back down into her pulsing womanhood.

Sniffing more Shizuru knew what her mate wanted, knowing that they have never once thought about sealing there union all the pieces were in place for the beast. She knew that her lover was jealous from earlier trying her best to explain that her mind was in a haze at her father's words. Shizuru knew that something was wrong; knowing that Natsuki was angry she could only think this was the best way to calm her lover down.

Taking its large wet tongue the beast ran its rough yet soft tongue over the dark-haired woman's slit. Hearing the moan from her lover the beast caught her lovers taste within her mouth. Licking the wet pussy over and over Natsuki's moans became more frequent, feeling her wetness as well as the beasts drool dip down to the bed Natsuki raised her hips.

"S-Shizuru t-tongue in," commanded Natsuki towards the obedient wolf. Just as her mate commanded the beast warm tongue slid into the cobalt-haired woman's pussy walls. Licking the insides greedily Natsuki moaned out as her pussy tried to tighten itself around Shizuru's long beastly tongue. Knowing that bestiality was a grave sin Natsuki pushed those thoughts from her head as the beast licked her insides more.

"Ahhh…S-Shizuru…I'm Cuming!"

Grabbing the beasts head as much as she could the beast lifted her lower half, as it pulled its tongue out before her climax. Without warning the beast lifted the younger woman's hips upwards to where half of Natsuki's weight was on her shoulder blades. The giant wolf stood on its hind legs with Natsuki's legs in the air on either side of the beast head.

Seeing the pink folded jewel the beast drooled once more, as Natsuki's chest rose and fell. Knowing that the human had more to give, the beast licked the swollen pussy once again this time determined to bring her human to a rough climax. With her hips in the beast's clawed hands, the beast proceeded to lick once again hitting the clit of her lover pussy urging it to come forward.

Natsuki moaned once again as she wanted to give herself fully to the beast. Raising herself as far as she could to where the beast mouth could be as close as it could to her pussy Natsuki moaned. Taking this as a sign the beast used the tip of its wide tongue to push the small wet clit out, in doing so Natsuki's legs wrapped around the beast head.

"S-Shizuru…ahhh…."

Returning to her human form Shizuru licked her lips, as she took off her own clothing her own wetness pungent in between her legs.

"Are you ready for real pleasure mate?"

Without word Natsuki nodded her head at numbly at the beast's question, her heart set on pleasing her beast as well as her mate. Natsuki's mind was thrown into a world of lust that only she knew of knowing that she liked it she loved and cared for the beast.

* * *

_**AN: Last update of the day; please check all of my stories for today. As for this chapter this was my first time writing a beastly lime personally it's not my thing but I wanted to try something different and I liked the way it turned out. Also too a reviewer asked me was I going to write something like this and they sounded very interested so I decided to give back. Well read and review all the stories and have fun on Zero update day and get ready for part two thus making it a lemon.**_

_**Preview: **__"I love you my Natsuki."_


	19. Ars Laternarum Part 2

_**AN: Well I'm going to leave an important message well in this part of the story Shizuru's real demon name is Astarte she is the twin brother of Astaroth in demonology. Other sites will say something different but Satanist believe in her or him to be the god or goddess of lasciviousness and the first crowned prince of hell. But I will use Shizuru's real name for the sake of this being a Mai-hime fan fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Gore and lots of it also mentions of Satanism and Anton LaVey the father of Satanism and Occult Sex as well. Also too please don't take to offense Christians about what is being said about god I mean I respect that others belief in god just not God or Jesus himself or the bible.* LEMON HERE with some bestiality werewolf Shizuru and human Natsuki if you don't like don't read!**_

_**"**__**TALKING"**_

_**"**__**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki watched as the beast transformed into the beautiful blonde she always knew as Shizuru. Kissing her lovers lips Natsuki's wetness swirled around her clit in a chaotic manner. Knowing that she wanted her ultimate release she knew no words were to be spoken.

Kissing her lover their tongues swirled for dominance as Shizuru let her mate over power her, this once. Knowing she was the alpha in the relationship she let her lover pleasure her. With her own nipples hard in the air Shizuru looked as Natsuki contained a puzzled look on her facial features as she looked at her lovers pussy. With her clothes already striped she looked towards the college educated woman licking her lips she spoke.

"What are you going to do sit there and stare at it or lick it."

Natsuki looked towards the wet slit and licked her lips, looking at the bare pussy before her Natsuki smiled at the pussy before her. Looking at the bare lips covered in fine juices that even put the best wine to shame Natsuki looked and smiled at the woman before diving in.

Feeling her pussy tighten and release at the cold night air as well as the warm breath of her lover. Natsuki took a long first lick for the first time in her Christian life Natsuki Kuga had tasted wet pussy. Letting out a growl Shizuru twisted her back slightly pushing herself towards her lover's mouth.

Knowing that Shizuru wanted more Natsuki licked again this time greedier then the last. With her face in her lovers sloppy wetness Natsuki licked the bundle of nerves that managed to make its way out.

"Ahhh…mate…"

Licking faster Natsuki wanted to bring her lover towards her first climax. Knowing that her lover would soon fill her sweet tight virgin pussy with her strong clawed hands Natsuki licked faster flicking her tongue on her lover's clit.

"Natsuki I'm g-going to…"

With that last uncompleted sentence the werewolf came within her mouth sending a rush of her lover's juices within it. Watching her lover shake off the remainders of her last orgasm, Natsuki licked her lips moving along the woman's body she kissed the tawny-haired woman.

"That…was…"

"I did well," asked Natsuki.

"Ara you did more than well and now it's time for you to give yourself to me entirely," said Shizuru with a cocky smirk.

"Really what else do you have planned?" Shizuru watched as her bitch taunted her smiling she decided to put her lover's new found bravery to the test.

"Ok how do you want it?"

"Excuse me…"

"You heard me woman, how do you want me to fuck you for first time," said Shizuru with a firm gaze her lust barely on the edge. It took everything within Shizuru's power to stop her transformation she could feel her inner wolf skin itching to break out and tame her mate.

"W-Well I want you… never mind it's stupid," commented Natsuki shaking her head in disapproval. Looking with curious red jewels it made her look like a child whose mood was brightened by a new toy. Natsuki smiled at her lover's antics knowing that her lover wouldn't be angry she spoke.

"I want you to take me in your true form, not that you aren't in your true form it's just been a fantasy for a while an-"

"Fine I'll do it but on one condition you call me by my real name," spoke Shizuru interrupting her life partners rambling.

"Real name...?"

"Yes my real name is Astarte my brother is my twin and his name is Astaroth. I would love it very much if you called me that."

Taking her hand and running her hand and gently caressing her lovers face Natsuki smiled with tears before nodding.

"Yes…I l-love you no matter what you call yourself whether your Shizuru or Astarte I love you." a wet trail marked its way down her own face the demon kissed her lover before speaking.

"I love you my Natsuki."

With that the tawny-haired woman laid her lover down slowly her kisses less lustful gentle and slow. This was a huge change from the lust frenzy that they both shared. With Natsuki under her tawny-haired lover her emeralds looked as she watched her lover easily transformed into the large beast before her. The bed creaked at the large weight that was added to the bed. Natsuki licked her lips before kissing the wet muzzle of her lover with red eyes peering at her mate Shizuru smiled.

"I-It's not going to hurt is it?"

"I promise that I won't hurt you, just hold on to me everything will be fine," said the beast in it Kyoto ben accent. Wrapping her arms as best as she could around the beast muscular neck Natsuki licked her lips as a strong clawed finger slid in between them.

Knowing that one clawed finger can fit into her lover the onyx beast slid its index finger over her lover's wet pussy. Earning a shiver from the human woman below her the beast plunged its finger within her depths mindful of her claws. Natsuki screamed out at the pain that was being administered making the beast flatten its ears on its skull. Looking at the sadness within the crimson eyes of her lover she noticed that the beast did not move knowing that it took a lot of restraint to not pound into her Natsuki kissed the beast muzzle.

"It's alright Astarte I'm fine," reassured the Natsuki with a slight but painful smile. Kissing muzzle of her wolf she could see the beast's eyes brighten in excitement to know that she had not severely hurt her wife. Feeling the pain her pussy dull and adjust towards the strong beastly finger the cobalt-haired woman's hips bucked.

"You can go now if you want."

"Understanding the words the beast known as Shizuru and Astarte howled happily before filling her lover's fantasy. Pushing past and then out she watched as her lovers hips relaxed. Pumping into Natsuki wet pussy that contained a heat that made hell feel like a snow storm the beast bit her lover's neck.

Natsuki moaned out loud at the contact that her neck was met with rubbing her wolf puppy ears she blew into it making it flick.

The beast released its jaws before looking at her wife with curiosity. Pumping its fingers faster she knew her wife was coming soon taking its large wet tongue and licking her lovers lips the beast growled warmly.

"Ahhh…Astarte…ahhh I'm going to…"

With that last uncompleted sentence Natsuki's pussy walls that were soaked within her essence coated her lover's clawed yet furry finger. Shaking under the beast the tremor within her spine reenacted more when the beast disconnected from her hot heat that her pussy contained.

Before Natsuki knew it she was placed on the beast chest with its large arm around her small waist. Weakly looking up she noticed that the beast was staring into her eyes smiling she broke the gaze resting on her mates chest.

"I love you Astarte…"

"I love you too my Natsuki," growled the beast. Soon sleep took over her lovers form as well as beast knowing tonight was solved the looked forward towards the next day hoping to solve all the mysteries that plagued them within their meeting.

_**AN: Hey people there's your lemon sorry if its cruddy this is my first and maybe only time doing sex within werewolves but I do seem to like writing about it. I don't know if it's another opening for a story who knows but this is coming towards an end and fast as I have said before this isn't a long story. **_

* * *

_**Preview: **__"Think about it Natsuki I would never lie to you about something like this! Your father knows magic and not just any magic he knows the black arts."_

_**Zero **_


End file.
